The Heir of Power
by Anne79
Summary: With some new powers Harry will have to prepare himself for the fight against Voldy...but he won't do it alone. For all of you Sirius Fan's : HE IS ALIVE! Complete.
1. Meet Dan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of this that's why this is fanfiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

****

********

**Chapter I******

****

**Meet Dan******

I'm looking out the window, watching the snow fall. I normally did this when I was little and had nothing else to do. I was in one of the biggest libraries in my house, one of my favorite rooms; it had huge windows that let me see all the garden now covered with a little of the snow with strong and tall walls that are covered with all kinds of books, magical and non magical.

My father used to love reading muggle books.

My name is Danielle Alexandra Flamel, normally called Dan. I'm the only child of Eduard Flamel and Katalin Dumbledore. Yes I know .............................she's the daughter of Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards in the world and history, and yes he is one of the descendants of Nicolas Flamel, the former owner of the Philosopher's stone.

Both of my parents died 15 years ago in the battle of the Stone, the last great battle against the dark lord and his Death Eaters before his loss against 'The boy who lived'. When they died, I was 12 years old, and had recently started my schooling days in Hogwarts, the school of my grand father. Four days after I returned to school I received the news, the news that changed every little aspect of my life

**FLASHBACK******

"Miss Flamel, would you please come with me, The Headmaster wants to speak with you," Professor McGonagall said in her usual quiet tone but with a look in her face that made me ask…

"Is anything wrong professor?"

Professor McGonagall gave a quick smile and then turned around and headed to the headmaster's office with me following her. We stopped in front of the gargoyle and the professor whispered the password. We entered the office and Professor McGonagall gave one last smile to me then left.

"Hey grandpa what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing is wrong. I know something is wrong because I've never seen Professor McGonagall so weird," I sat in one of the couches to wait for the answer from the old man .The man stood up and went to the side of me.

"Dan, do you remember the battle of the Stone?" Dumbledore asked the me.

I nodded, "The one that mommy and daddy were going to," I looked him in the eyes, "Yes I remember, what happened?"

"Do you remember your mother telling you there was a chance a lot of people could die,"

"Yes and she said she would write to me after it finished," I was starting to realize something, "But she hasn't written…yet,"

"Your mother and your father were hit by one of the explosions in the battle,"  My eyes went wide and I started to feel the tears form.

"Are they ok grandpa? Can I go and see them in the hospital?"

Dumbledore look at his granddaughter with a very sad expression, "I'm afraid to say my dear child that they didn't make it. I'm so sorry Dan," the tears started to fall in the face of the old man like they were waiting for a long time to do it.

The little girl stayed still on the couch for a couple of minutes and then hugged her grandfather tightly, crying and sobbing very loudly.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK******

I didn't go to the funeral, my Grandfather convinced me to not to. I believe he was right, I was too little, too naïve and immature in those days. My great Grandfather, Nicolas Flamel, decided to pull me out of school and make me live in the Flamel Mansion, to keep me completely and absolutely safe.

The Flamel Masion soon became my school and my playground, because in the house lived a few other people. Dumbledore visited often and told me histories of the pranks some kids made in the school. I kept on contact with my friends at Hogwarts, but in the end it wasn't the same. I grow up there and my close friends were my relatives and some aurors like Mad eye Moody.

When I was 16, I asked Dumbledore to teach me how to become an animagi. With his supervision I soon became an animagi. I became a phoenix. At age of 18 I started my study to become an auror, the best I could be.

And that's how my life has been. Now I have been an auror for 6 years (plus 3 years in training). This last year, all the training I had in my life started to make sense. Lord Voldemort is back and now I am a member of the Order of Phoenix.


	2. “THE BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN HOUSE OF THE FLAME...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fan fiction ok?

****

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

****

**Chapter II **

**"THE BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN HOUSE OF THE FLAMEL"**

I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. It was one of the most amazing castles I've ever seen. If I didn't think my eyes were cheating on me I would say its golden and shining, glittering. I don't know, maybe it's because of the snow that was falling. When we finally landed on the floor, I noticed next to the huge door the title of the castle was, _"The Beautiful Golden House of The Flamels"_ so before I could think where I've heard the name before, Hermione decided to do it for me.

"Oh my God, we're in the house of Nicolas Flamel." Now I understand what she was all excited about, we were in the house of the creator of the Philosopher's Stone.

"Well Hermione, we better get in there because I'm freezing out here!" Tonks opened the door and Hermione and Ron went after her then me, Moody, and finally professor Lupin.

Immediately as they got in, 10 house-elves came out of nowhere. They took their coats and their trunks. Hermione was going to protest until she saw they were dressed in little jerseys with their names in it. The one called Strawberry came towards to them

"The Lady asked us to come here and make you feel comfortable. Now Berry is going to take you to your rooms, and then to the kitchen where you will meet with the Lady,"

They followed Berry around the house, passing through many doors and many floors. Berry suddenly stopped and opened a door. She turned around and told us,

"The Lady thought that maybe the girls would like this room," she moved aside to let them see the room. It was light yellow and it had two king size beds with yellow curtains. On one side of the room there was a library with one shelf empty. It has a little table with muffins and tea. Next to the library there was a huge TV with a stereo besides it. 

"Professor Dumbledore told the Lady that you were muggle born," he said to Hermione, "And the Lady thought that you would feel more comfortable like this,"

"That was very nice of her,"

To one side of one of the beds, there was a door that led to the bathroom. This had a huge bathtub, like in the prefect's bathroom, with different features.  On the other side of the room there was a balcony with a view of the mountains and to a greenhouse. Hermione and Tonks stayed there putting on the stereo.

Then Berry opened the door beside the door of the girl's room. The room was the same kind of room only this was in a weird theme of orange. Plus besides the balcony there were a complete equipment to clean the brooms and the books mostly were of Quidditch.

"This is brilliant!" Ron said throwing himself to what he makes his bed.

"How did she know we like Quidditch?" I asked turning to see Berry. 

"Well the Lady had always said every boy of you're age have to like Quidditch so she thought you would like them… If you don't I can go and tell her. We can change you to a room you like." He was hurriedly going to the door.

"No, no, I love it, I was just curious,"

"Ah ok then, would you two gentlemen come with me," he said to Remus and Moody. After they left I looked towards Ron who was looking to the dressers.

"Hey, all our clothes are here and there's others look," He pulled out different kind of outfits and then returned it to the dresser. "Do you know when everybody else is coming here and explaining everything?"

"Yeah Sirius told me they were coming here after they talked about something with Fudge. He didn't want to tell me what…"

Ron moved to the balcony and turned around very fast with his eyes wide open and his mouth open in a silence scream

"What's up Ron?" 

"They… huge…  amazing… Quidditch… bloody!"

"What Ron?"

"They have a huge Quidditch court! It's bloody amazing Harry come and see!"

The court was fantastic. It had everything in it, even the seats for the spectators.

When we finished admiring the court we met with the others on the stairs. Berry took them to the kitchen. In the kitchen there were three more house elves and a woman in the middle off them seated in the table. When we got in she turn around and smiled at us.

She had long brown hair, with two beautiful olive eyes, was tall and thin and was wearing some black tight jeans a light blue top with a long sweater.

She walked to us and gave a hug to Moody.

"Long time no see," she said 

"Me too Dan," He turned to us. "Dan, I want you to meet Remus Lupin," She shook his hand. "Nymphadora Tonks," She shook hands with Tonks too.

"Please call me Tonks, its easier believe me," Tonks said to her.

"Ok," Dan said shyly

"This is Ron Weasley, the son of Molly and Arthur, and this is Hermione Granger," Moody continued with the presentations.

"And this is Harry Potter…"

She gave him a smile and a shook his hand. When she did this I felt like energy from her.

"Well I guess it's my time to present my self. My name is Danielle Alexandra Flamel and I'm the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to the new Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix…"

****

****

** A/N: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW PUT THE LITTLE BOTTOM DOWN THERE PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. “Free one more time”

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fan fiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die  but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

Thanks to SIRIUS LOVER and starsearch thanks for review And Samantha W

****

****

****

**CHAPTER III:**

**"Free one more time"**

"You're the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore?" Arthur's son asked me in a very alarmed voice.

"Yes I believe so" I answered him. I though he had already explained to the boys who I was, but noooo leave the super explanation to Dan.

"Excuse me Ms. Flamel, why are the Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix in here and are not in the place it was?" the girl with the weird brown hair asked me. I think I'm going to like this kid she asked me in a very discreet way. Not telling me where the headquarters before like she doubted I was who I said.

"Why don't we go to the living room and sit down so we can talk more comfortably?" I went close to Winter, one of my elves "Hey Win, do you think you could bring us some of those muffins you do with vanilla and chocolate?"  Only thinking how yummy those muffins were made my mouth water. "And would you please tell Bunster to bring some milk?" I turned to the guests "Would you like some milk? Or maybe water? Or a Butterbeer? Or something else?" Moody asked for a Butterbeer like Mr. Lupin, Tonks agreed with me and asked for milk, the three kids accepted the milk too. "So Win, remember to tell that to Bunster, kay?"

"Yes Lady it would be my pleasure," he went running to looked for Bunster. Even though I asked **IF** he **COULD do it, he always took it as an order, a very polite one, but as an order. **

"Well let's go to the living room," I went out the kitchen and went in the first one of the doors to my right.

The room was soft pink with some purple in it. The color in the walls seemed to change. It changed to light pink, to purple in a very relaxing way. There were some book shelves on the walls and some very comfortable couches which were white and in the fond there were two huge windows with curtains of white silk. They all sat in the couch and in less than five minutes, Winter and a very funny elf, came in with some glasses and three plates of cookies and muffins. Winter put the cookies with the muffins on the table and went out of the room after I thanked him. Bunster did that too, but after I thanked him, he got in my lap and started drinking my milk. They all laughed even the girl who was looking me weird when we were coming here.

"So you didn't answer me. Why are the headquarters here now, and what happened to the other ones?" the girl asked me again

"My grand father, Professor Dumbledore, thought here would be more comfortable and safer" I explained to her. "The others will be arriving in a couple of hours; they already sent me a letter"

"How is that Professor Dumbledore has granddaughter, and nobody knew about this? I didn't even know Katalin had a child" Remus said.

"This is very simple for protection. If a death eater of Voldemort knows about the existence of Danielle she would be the first target to kill because when you can't hurt a person physically, you do it emotionally, so they would try to kill her to make Dumbledore weaker, see? So we got her out of Hogwarts and made her stay here until she started the training to be an Auror and when that happened she wasn't  know as Dumbledore's granddaughter, she was know as one of the many descents of Nicolas Flamel," Moody said

"And that she's a Flamel is just a coincidence?" Ron asked him after taking a bite of the muffin

"Well yes I suppose Dumbledore got to know Nicolas because of their children. You see Eduard, Nicolas's great-grandson, and Katalin, Albus's daughter, were in Hogwarts at the same time. Eduard was in Ravenclaw and Katalin was in Gryffindor. They met there and started going out so Dumbledore got to meet Nicolas more personally because they already meet. Four years after they got out of Hogwarts, Eduard proposed to Katalin and obviously she accepted. They came here to live and then Dan came here." Moody stopped. And remember the happy times of his pupil. "Eduard was an Auror and Katalin was one of the most respected Unspeakables. They fought in the War of the Stone and they lost their lives there when Dan was only 12. As I told you, we brought her here because it would be safer for her and for Dumbledore. I normally came here to teach her the normal stuff, and Dumbledore spent a lot of time here too. Nicolas was the main teacher. He and Perenela normally were the teachers, and some of her relatives did it too. She received all the things a normal kid would received  talking about the knowing she needed to have to make herself an Auror and I think we made a very great job" He smiled at me. He was like a second father to me I believe that's why my parents decided he would be my godfather because they trusted him.

"Well what do you think of the muffins Bunster?" I asked to the little fellow in my lap. He saw me with his huge brown eyes.

"Yummy muffin yummy yummy. Little Lady should ask Winter more often cookies and the muffins they are yummy yummy!!" He said getting another cookie.

"Well we still have an hour what do you want to do?" as soon as I asked them the two boys looked at me like I just have told them they could have all the ice cream in the world, with their eyes huge and shining. Suddenly I remember the view of their balcony "Can I ask if you want to play some Quidditch?"

I didn't know what hit me after I said Quidditch the two boys jumped at me and started to mumble something I really didn't understand. "Well why don´t you guys let me breath and then we can go play?"

"Oh! Sorry," Harry helped me up

"We can still play can we?" He put some weird puppy eyes I started laughing I've never seen two boys so obsessed with Quidditch.

"Of course you can."

We left Moody in the studio and we went to the court. The boys were speechless like they'd never seen a Quidditch court in their lives.

"Are you going to stay there or are you going to play?" I tease them.

We divided logically into two teams: boys vs. girls.  They were Harry as the Seeker, Ron as the Keeper and Remus as the chaser. In my team we put Hermione as the keeper, Tonks as the Seeker and I was the chaser. The poor men didn't know what a painful experience they would have.

 In the last 15 minutes the snitch had appeared two times and in both of them, Tonks had blocked Harry. It was amazing how the girl change her hair when she went down she put it in a color that makes me believe her hair was on fire. Happily Harry noticed this in the first time the snitch appeared and Tonks took his distraction and blocked him in a very painful way. The second time I throw the Quaffle to Harry and hit him in the head. They don´t say woman are dangerous for nothing.

Remus was the one least hurt. In the process of getting close to Hermione, she gave him an "accidental" punch in the nose and he didn't get close ever more then when he tried to block me I gave him one of my Supper evil glares and he gave me the Quaffle. So I didn't need to resort to the violence.

Our little Ron. Poor, poor Ron.  I scared the hell out of him with the help of Tonks. We throw him off his broom twice hit him in the stomach like hundreds of times and left him breathless several times.

Woman the weaker sex, I don´t think so.

"Hey Moony don´t tell me you just loose against some girls?" A voice in the house yelled.  I turned around to see the ass**** who believed woman were inferior and saw a group of people one of the man was a couple of steps in front of them. I supposed he was the one screaming. The kids were already down and Tonks and Remus where going down too to say hi. I was ready to attack this guy who thought we were simply "some girls" but when I got down off my broom, I stayed in shock. Oh my GOD!!!!!! The man was gorgeous! Not cute, not good looking, but gorgeous! Absolutely fantastic! He had black hair, kind of long, blue eyes, he had recently shaved and his body didn't look bad either. When he looked at me he gave a one million dollar smile and if I was a normal girl I would have throw myself at the sexy man.

"Hello my dear, let me introduce you to the Order of The Phoenix," my grandfather had just appear.

****

Sirius POV

****

            We got to this magnificent castle and Dumbledore leaded us inside I didn't know what we were doing in there. Dumbledore had told us he would take us to the new Headquarters of the Order. I thought the place should be discrete, and a golden castle wasn't really discreet. The house elf said something to Dumbledore, and he told us to follow him. We went to some kind of library and inside of it there was Moody reading some book.

"Hello Albus. How was the trip?" He looked. When he looked at me he took a big breath. Like he just got out a burden of himself

"Everything went pretty well" Dumbledore said "May I ask where is Danielle? I thought she was here with you, at least that is what Winter told me," I wonder who was Danielle. I had never heard of her before.

"Oh yes she was here but she went with the kids Remus and Tonks to the court" Moody said.

"Professor who is this Danielle you're speaking of?" my curiosity beat me and I asked.

"You'll see in the meeting, Sirius. If you all want, why don´t we yes of course it had go to the Quidditch court" This was a Kodak moment. everybody's eyes went wide and some of them had their mouths open it was one of those moments when everything went silent.

"This place has a Quidditch court?" Kingsley asked

"In here?" Arthur asked.

"Well, yes of course it has. Danielle wouldn't had move to a place where she couldn't play Quidditch," He opened the door to go outside and went out, and then he came inside again. "Aren't you all coming?" Everybody except for Dumbledore and me went out, including Moody. I stayed there for a couple of seconds and he looked at me "Don´t you want to see Harry? I think he would be very pleased with the news," Dumbledore went out and I followed him.

We walked down a hill and we looked THE court of Quidditch I saw Remus playing and I saw Harry Tonks, Hermione, Ron and a girl I didn't know I supposed it was Danielle. Suddenly this girl went over to Remus with a speed I never saw before and hit him in the head and got the Quaffle. Then the same girl went to Ron with the same technique and Ron pulled himself out of her way. She made a goal.

We all saw the finishing of the game the girls had made 19 goals and had caught the snitch while we were there and the guys ....... well the guys didn't do anything. So when I saw they were going down I couldn't resist I went a couple of steps in front the people and shouted:

"Hey Moony don´t tell me you just lost against some girls?"  I screamed. Moony smiled at me and went down with the children and Tonks. I gave Harry a huge hug and a said hi to the rest of them. The girl went down and I was ready for a telling off or something but, O DEAR GOD the woman that stood in front of me was, how can I put this? She was, is, a Goddess. She had long brown hair, with two beautiful olive but for the moment annoyed eyes and she was the 90 60 90 type. She had the curves where they were supposed to be. I smiled at her, I gave her one of my famous grins and when I was going to present myself to the magnificent creature I had the pleasure to share the ground with but,

"Hello my dear let me introduce you to the Order of The Phoenix" Dumbledore had just interrupted me.

"Hey old man" She gave him a hug. I wished I had been the one she was hugging.

"I missed those times when you called me grandfather or grandpa not old man. Those were great times," Dumbledore said. Wait a minute GRANFATHER!!!!! Dumbledore's only daughter didn't have, as far as I knew, a daughter. And this is the Flamel´s House. What the hell is going on here? "I guess if you're saying it, it must be true then" the beautiful girl gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and turned around to see all the Order.

"Excuse me Dumbledore she is your granddaughter?" Molly asked

"Well yes but I will like to explain this to everybody after we are in a more comfortable place. Don´t you agree?" Dumbledore told Molly

"Yes of course,"

"Do you think you can wait until the children, Tonks, Remus and I take a shower? Because we are all kind of dirty?" She said this to Dumbledore.

"Yes, sure, we will take some tea while we wait for you," With that the beautiful creature went with the kids, Moony and Tonks inside the house. Dumbledore lead us inside one more time, but this time we went into a huge conference room that had a little house elf waiting for us in one of the corners. The little elf went to Dumbledore and told him that he already put some tea in the cups on the table and he would be bringing some biscuits until "the Lady" came here, so she could tell him what they should prepare for dinner. He said all this talking about himself in third person, of course his name was Bubbles. Weird name for an elf.

We sat down and took a cup of tea. We ate some biscuits Bubbles had brought with him and then Remus, Harry and Ron came in. they were all clean now making me remember the huge defeat they had against the team of the most beautiful creature this planet has the luck to have.

"Hey Padfoot. How did EVERYTHING go?" He was talking about my talk with Fudge but I couldn't just give in without a little of drama so I gave him a very sad look and turned to see the floor. He gave me a hand in the back and sat next to me.

"So how was your Quidditch game?" I asked looking as If I was trying to change the subject and I put one of evil grins. 

"It was chaotic. It was like playing with Hippogriffs. We couldn't do anything, it was just horrible," Ron said with a very pale face that made him look like a ghost, if he didn't have the red hair.

"What was horrible?" Hermione, Tonks and the beautiful creature, 'I have to stop calling her the beautiful creature', came in.

"I think they were talking about the game," the girl said to the others with a very innocent look. She had a green-gray dress that showed one of her shoulders.  It came down to her legs and fit her body really well. The girls burst out laughing and then sat down. Hermione next to Harry, Tonks next to Remus and the beauty…girl was next to Dumbledore for my shame.

"Well I think I should start introducing you," He said to the girl "Well, some of you knew I had a daughter, and that she died 16 years ago in the battle of the Stone she was married to one of the last decent of Nicolas Flamel they had a daughter that nobody knew about for her safeness and our own. This girl I had next to as you all should know it's my only grand daughter Danielle Alexandra Flamel Dumbledore heiress of Nicolas heritage and my own heritage. She has offer me this house to make it the new Head quarters of the Order because the Black Manor it's no longer safe"

"Excuse me Dumbledore but we can't accept that. I mean sorry, but this house isn't really very discrete, and if we need to hide it wouldn't be the best to find some place more discrete, because this is like putting a sign saying '**WELCOME DEATHEARTHERS, COME AND KILL US'," Krister a German wizard from the order said.**

"If you were going to find some place safe as you call where would be the first place you would look for so we can hide?" Moody told him kind of annoyed

"I would look for some place discrete like an abandoned house," He answered.

"That's exactly where Voldemort is going to start looking. Nobody would dare to look here. my family is well know for the magnitude of the spells we made. This house hasn't been unprotected since before I was brought to live here. And I can assure you, nobody comes inside my castle without me noticing." Danielle had finally spoken.

"Well I'm glad that's ok. Going to other important matters. We have to talk about Sirius' condition," Harry suddenly looked at me trying to figure out what was my 'situation' so I gave him a little smile and then he turned to see Dumbledore. "Sirius," I stood up and notice Danielle was looking at me. I gave her a 'dedicated' smile.

"As you all know we had a meeting with Fudge to talk about Peter and the death of James and how did I escape of Azkaban" I looked at Harry. He was looking at me with his eyes wide. "Fudge told me all my charges have been erased and I'm a free man again," Harry jumped and hugged me and I hugged him back. Now he could live with me, it would be great. After all of them congratulate me. We drank a couple of fire whiskeys and some Butterbeers then we all went to sleep.

****

Hey I'm back I know I haven't updated in a while but I just started school and they are giving us lots and lots of work. Well hope you like this chapter and thanks again to the reviewers

**ANNE ( v ) 79**


	4. SilverGoldenIridescent and a little of P...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this that's why this is fan fiction ok?**

**A/N: by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die  but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)**

Thanks to SiriusSara, kiartulia, SIRIUS LOVER, Gypsy Angel and starsearch

****

****

****

****

****

**CHAPTER IV: Silver-Golden-Iridescent and a little of Purple**

The morning after the celebration for my freedom I woke up early. I went down the kitchen to find Danielle sitting at the table eating some sort of muffin she was laughing with one fat house elf.

"Bunster are you **SERIOUS**?" she asked the house elf, not noticing me.

"No, he's not but I am," She turned around to look at me. She went off the table. She was wearing a green shirt that was kind of big for her. Some tight jeans, and her hair was in a knot, and not a very 'professional' knot. She had a very uncaring way of dressing, but she looked, well you already know what I'm about to say, LIKE A GODDESS! But then when I looked into her eyes I saw something, the eyes weren't olive, they were PURPLE?

"Oh, Morning Sirius. How did you sleep?" She asked me with a smile. I started to forget the purple eyes.

"I'm fine. I slept very well." I kept staring at her eyes. "Sorry to bother you but why are your eyes purple? Yesterday, as far as I know, they were olive" 

"Oh the eyes. Are they purple?" she looked at me shocked then she turned around to look for something she got a metallic plate and looked at her reflection in the plate "Oh yes they are! Long time since I had my eyes purple," I looked at her confused. "My eyes normally change by themselves, tomorrow they will probably be another colour," She said very cheerfully.

"I've never heard of people whose eyes change without willing them," 

"Obviously I'm the only person who has that My father use to do that too" She said "And If I'm not supposed to exist How will you know that?"

The fat elf went next to her. She pulled him up and then she turned at me and asked me "Do you want breakfast now or do you want to wait for the others?"

"Yeah I'll wait"

"Then you better at least drink a cup of coffee because I don't think they are going to wake up very soon" She left the elf in the floor "Bunster would you be so kind and bring me and Mr. Black here a cup of coffee with some muffins we are going to be in the golden room?"

"YEP! YEP! Yes My Lady I'll go as fast as Bunster's legs can," The elf ran really fast to the other side of the kitchen and started preparing the coffee.

"Will you come with me please?" Danielle said and I followed her. We went through a long corridor that had many paintings, some I did recognize, but others I didn't. We stopped in front of a door Danielle opened and made me a sign so I could go in When I went in I staid speechless. The room was practically a trophy room, but it had also a pool table and some couches that looked very comfortable. The walls were not very tall, like in the room we found Moody, but they were tall. One wall had huge windows. They were painted in a yellow cream colour. And on one of the walls there was a huge tree that took up the whole wall. It was a family tree. At the top of it there was a title: The Golden Family of the Flamels. 

The Tree didn't have the white spots my family tree used to have. I looked at it closer and all the pictures seemed recent. The people in the pictures all were smiling and waving their hands. They looked like a real family, a happy one.  On the trophy shelves there were also group pictures. There was one there that had like hundreds of people and they were all smiling. It was a muggle picture.

 I looked and there were lots of pictures like this, of couples and kids too. I looked at one of them and in it there was Nicolas Flamel (I met him once) with a young girl about 5 years old, laughing in his lap. The little girl had brown curls in her hair and was wearing a very doll-like dress. She really seemed like a doll. The girl had purple eyes. Nicolas was laughing with the girl. 

There was another one that the girl was in. she was older this time, about 12, but she was smiling and laughing like the five year old before. This time she didn't have purple eyes but golden ones, and there were two more people apart from Nicolas and Dumbledore, whom he didn't know. A woman with the same curly hair as the girl and the same smile. Her eyes, unlike her daughter's, were sky blue like Dumbledore's. She was between her daughter and the man next to her. The man was in his 30's like the woman and he had blonde hair and the same purple eyes his daughter. had the resembles between the two of them was overwhelming he had the same roghery as his daughter and he had two the childish look in his eyes.

"That was the last picture I had with them," I turned around to look at Danielle the look in her eyes was very sad. "It was before I came in to Hogwarts for my second year that was on my mum's birthday," she gave me a little smile.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly said without noticing.

"Don't be It's not your fault," she then grabbed the picture and went to the couch I followed her "now as you can see I wasn't lying about my eyes. my dad had them too," She putted the picture in the coffee table in front of the couch and told me to sit down.

I sat down and the we heard a nock in the door. "Come in Bunster," she said waving at the door with her hand the door opened. She opened? No probably the elf did it nobody can use magic without a wand. Bunster came in and gave us some coffee and the muffins. [A/N: yeah I know again with the muffins] After an hour Harry and Ron came to the room the still had their pyjamas and they were yawning for second.

"Morning sleepy heads!!" Danielle said with a very exited voice.

"Momfgmg," Ron said in the middle of a yawn.

"Yeah Morning," Harry said and sat down in the middle of Danielle and me for my disappointment. He stretch and then he looked better the room he saw the tree and stood up to look at it closely. He started looking at every branch of it.

"How did you sleep?" Danielle asked Ron.

"Like a rock. The room is way too awesome, it's perfect," Ron said excitedly. He got himself one of the muffins. "Dan, do you think today we can play Quidditch in the afternoon?" He looked at her expectantly. She started laughing. Ron looked at her with curiosity this time.

"Yeah of course we can play today But we will have to ask Remus if he wants to play because I doubt he wants to," Danielle said

"But this time I can play in your team right?" He gave her a very charming smile.

"Yeah I think so, but we will have to ask the others before we can make the teams," She smiled at him and then continued with her plans for the Quidditch game  "and I think we should wait until the rest of your family gets here," 

"The rest are coming?"

"Yes. I think your mother said the twins were coming with Ginny, Bill and Charlie too," Then she turned to look at me "Sirius do you want to play Quidditch?"

"Ok but I go in the other team," I gave her a cocky grin.

"Sirius, I don't think you should do that the last person that said that ended up breathless for a couple of minutes,"  Ron said to me.

"And who was the chicken," I asked.

"I prefer to be called a wolf, honestly," A voice said from the door. I looked over to the door and saw Remus looking at me.

"Moony!! What are you doing?" I said like nothing had happened before.

"Well I just woke up and came here because one of Dan's elves told me you all were here, and I came in to hear my best friend insulting me behind my back," He faked a hurt look on his face and started laughing. He sat down next to Danielle.

"So Remus, are you up to another game of Quidditch? This time Sirius said he wants to play against me," Danielle gave Moony a very evil smile that he returned.

"Well I don't know if I can play the full moon is in two days and I'm not feeling very well," Moony explained to her. She knew Moony was werewolf. 

"I hope that's the real excuse Remus because If that isn't, YOU are going to play against me alone," she said to Remus in a very serious way.

"WE ARE RELATED!!!!" Harry screamed. He was in front of the family tree of the Flamel's he had been looking at it. He turned around with a very shocked expression on his face Danielle quickly stood up and went next to Harry.

"Reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaally? And how is that?" Danielle turned her back to us with Harry, her fingers pointed to a picture and then she followed some kind of route to another picture.

"See?" Harry looked at her.

"Yeah we **ARE** related THAT'S SO COOL¡¡¡¡¡¡ you can now come to the uber family reunions and meet all the annoying little cousins we have," Danielle was as excited as Harry. Harry kept a very goofy grin.

"How is it that you two are related?" I asked the question everybody in the room wanted to know. 

"Well my dad had an older sister who is the Grandmother of Harry from his dad's side. Sooooo we are like second cousins or something like that but the point is that WE ARE RELATED!!!" Yep, Danielle was overly excited.

"Who's related to whom?" Hermione has come into the room. Danielle and Harry told her they were related. Then after that Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the tree again to see if Ron was related to them too.

"So now I have a little coz," she sat down next to me.

"You didn't have many annoying cousins?" I asked

"Yep, but Harry is the closer one because as you should know my mom didn't had any brothers or sisters, and my dad only had one older sister who had one only son with an only son who is standing in this room," she gave me her little explanation.

"Oh" I said.

After Harry showed the rest how he and Danielle were related, we finally went to eat. everybody else were already in the dinning room.

"Morning" Dumbledore said he was sat next seat of the head of the table. Danielle sat in the head of the table and kissed Dumbledore's cheek. 

"Hey Old man, did you know Harry and I are related?" she asked Dumbledore He looked at her with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes I knew why?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know," And with that she started eating. When we all finished eating, a little elf came and jumped over Danielle's lap. Lucky little monsters. He whispered something in her ear and then she left out a giggle. The elf went out of the room and when I looked into my plate the food was already gone. Hogwarts trick.

"When are you going to leave?" Danielle asked Dumbledore

"In a couple of hours when our things are ready," he explained. Suddenly her face went sad "But don't worry we'll be back in a week,"

"Ok," All the members of the Order, including me and Moony, went to another living room. Danielle and the kids stayed at the table. They were talking about the new game of Quidditch to the play this evening. I went inside the room and it was basically a small-ish room with wooden walls and many paintings. One of them was of Dumbledore; another one was of Nicolas Flamel, and the other ones I didn't recognize, except one of a man with a funny hat. I thought I had seen him in Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore isn't Danielle a member of the Order?" I asked

"Yes she is, but, she is a sleeper," Dumbledore explained

"A what?" I asked again

"A sleeper. a person that is a member of the Order but isn't an active member" He explained to me and the rest of the Order. Then he continued "In a couple of hours some of us will be leaving this house, and some others will be arriving. I think I already asked you if you wanted to stay because of a justified reason, and I think if any of you have changed your minds, I'd prefer to be informed," He simply said. Nobody seemed to have changes their minds "Then I would like to ask the ones that are leaving to leave the room and finish packing while I'm talking to the ones who are staying," a very large group of people left the room. 

The only people staying were Mr and Mrs Weasley, Moony, Tonks and I "First of all, if anything happens while we are out if Danielle doesn't know about it, tell her. Don't be afraid to tell her, she's more powerful than what she seems. Second, I want you all to remember the days we are going to communicate.  Third, and probably the most important, if something about the group who are leaving goes wrong, I don't want any of you to leave this house. Remember the kids will be following you even if you don't want to. That's all I have to tell about this situation you may leave now I will see you in the entrance before we go," We all leave the room. The Weasley's went to find an owl. Moony went to drink the Wolf's Bane potion and I went with Tonks to find the kiddos. We found them on the patio. Hermione and Danielle were playing - tannis? - I thinks that's the muggle sport's called. Harry and Ron were watching.

"How's the game going?" I asked when I sat next to Harry and Tonks sat next to Ron.

"I have no idea but because of ´Mione´s face she's loosing," Harry explained.

"What did you guys talk in the meeting?" Ron asked.

"Nice try," Tonks replied.

"Hey come on tell us a general idea," Ron pleaded.

"We talked about the leaving," Tonks said.

"What leaving?" Ron asked.

"The one's that Dan was asking Dumbledore about?" Harry said

"Yep that one," I said.

"And where are they going?" Ron asked again.

"I can't tell you that one," Tonks answered and before Ron could make some puppy eyes.

"I WINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione started dancing in the field like a nut case,and Danielle was laughing in the floor. 

After the episode on the patio, Hermione and Danielle went inside to take a bath. They came down when the Order was about to leave. Harry gave me a surprise hug.

"What's up Harry?" I asked him.

"Well you're going aren't you?" he looked at me.

"Nope, I'm staying" I said.

"Really?"

"Really. Moony Tonks and the Weasley's aren't going either"

"Seriously?"

"Totally me,"

Dumbledore and Danielle were talking about something. the others in the Order were talking too. Dumbledore turned to them.

"Well we must get going," He said and he handed some socks to everyone who was leaving. He turned again to see Danielle after all the groups had gone. "We'll be back in a week," he said to her she hugged him and after releasing him she smiled at him 

"You can go now but next time I'll go with you ´kay?"

"Ok," and with a pop he left. "Well people,  lets going to plan the Quidditch game," she turned at smiled at us "Molly, the old man said that your children will be arriving at 7:00 so that gives us 8 more hours, so If you all want to do something let me know," then she went outside.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, we have to plan the Quidditch game," Ron said and with that Ron, Harry and Hermione went out with Danielle.

"I'm going to the library I haven't had time to look at the books they have," Arthur said and he left with the direction to one of the libraries in the house.

"I better go to the kitchens. One of the elves told me he could teach me how to do those magnificent muffins that were for breakfast" Molly left in a different direction to Arthur.

"Why don't we go with the kids to plan the game. We don't want to be in the bad teams don't we?" I said and Tonks and Moony came after me.

"But I want to be in your team that's no fair," Harry said.

"You don't want to be in my team Harry?" I asked.

"It's not that, it's just that she plays better than you. No offence," he said.

"I have an idea we can do when all the other came and we know who wants to play and who doesn't wants to plays" Danielle comment.

"Ok but I'm going with you," Ron said.

"What can we do in these hours?"

"Have you ever done horse back riding?" Danielle asked "We could go for a ride at the lake,"

"The lake?" Ron asked

"What lake?" Harry said

"Um, the lake is at least twenty minutes from here," Danielle explained "So are we going?"

"Yeah sure" we all said.

 We walked a little. When we found the stable there were two men in the front and both of them came to say hi to Danielle. She asked them to bring some horses here. The men went inside and when they got out there were other ones helping them with the horses. One of the horses came alone he wasn't been guide by anybody He was looking for some one. There were 7 horses obviously. One of them was totally white; you could confuse him with a unicorn if you looked at him from afar.

There was one totally dark brown with only one spot of white in his forehead. There was one kind of sandy-yellow. And one of them was.... blue. Yep blue. A magical one must be, and the colours were changing right now into a light green. There was another magical one, but I suppose it's a female because her colour was pink a very....uhm....electrical pink. Rare ones those horses. The other two were bigger than the others. One of them was totally black without any spots. And the other one the one that was looking for someone was very hard to say which colour it was. It was like silver, or gold, or I could even say it was both, like an iridescent colour. It glowed.

"Well let me introduce you," Danielle said "And when I do it, I will give them to you ok?" we all nod. "The white one over here is Snow white. Hermione I think you can handle her," Hermione took the reigns and pulled herself up. "This one here," she said pointing at the brown with the white spot "is Milkshake. Ron this one is yours," Ron did the same as Hermione. "Well now, we've got the second girl. This is Sandy, and Remus I think she likes you," Moony looked carefully at the horse and the he got up. "These two over here are the male for Harry and the female for Tonks," Tonks got on the horse first then Harry. After Harry had jumped on, Danielle looked at me and then she turned to look at the black one "Sirius?"

"What?" I asked

"This is Thunder, and well he has a little bad attitude so don't be too arrogant with him because he will answer back, ok?"  I looked at the horse and then I mounted. Danielle had already mounted the silver-golden-iridescent coloured one. I noticed the horse didn't had any tack or anything

"And what's the name of your horse Dan?" Tonks asked

"This isn't a horse, it's a unicorn, and her name is Silver," she said. The kids all looked at her in awe. Ron's mouth was open. Harry, Moony Tonks and I were all speechless and Hermione, well Hermione just had to ask.

"How did you get it?" she asked.

"I didn't," she said. "She came to me. A year after I came here. A year after my parent's death. Then she and I became inseparable." We went to the lake and did some circles around it so the kids could get used to it, then we did a little competition between the adults only because the kids didn't want to compete against Dan. I was starting to call her Dan, like everybody else.  The competition, better not say who won, I guess you already know who did. We ate there. Dan said she left a note so the Weasley's wouldn't wait for them to eat. Then we went to the stables again and left the horses and the unicorn in there. I notice Dan didn't just leave her unicorn. She left her door open.

"I don't like to make her feel like a prisoner," she explained when I asked about it.

Then we went to the house. There were only ten minutes until the others came. We all went to take a bath very quickly and we went down stairs. It was 7:08 as the clock said when Harry asked him. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were there with us. At 7:10 Bill came out of the fireplace followed by Ginny the twins and finally Charlie. Percy still wasn't speaking to them. After Mrs. Weasley hugged them and kissed them they went to say hi to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Moony and me. Dan stayed there waiting to be introduced and when I was going to do it the twins noticed her. Dear Lord. 

"And who is this goddess we have the luck to share the room with," Fred or George said.

"I'm Danielle," she said smiling.

"Danielle something. Could you tell us the beautiful last name that has the luck to be yours?" the other twin said.

"Flamel, Danielle Flamel," {A/N: Bond, James Bond hehehehe}

"We are George and Fred Weasley, at your service," George said pointing at him and his twin brother. Danielle was laughing out loud. Lol.

Bill, Charlie and Ginny after saying hi to the rest came to talk to Dan too.

"I'm Bill, this is Charlie and our little sis Ginny,"

"Nice to meet you," Dan said politely. "Why don't we go and eat some dinner while the kiddos tell the newcomers about our cool event,"

_Ok this is the longest chapter ever. I don't want any reviews telling me about the mistakes in the grammar. I'm working on it. I found myself a beta so don't write to me about that. And if there are any other suggestions I would like to hear it _

_Thanks_

**ANNE(  V  )79**


	5. Distractions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fanfiction ok?

****

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

Thanks to Nelo, SiriusSara and Samantha

** **

**CHAPTER V: "Distractions"**

We all went to eat. The kiddos then decided it was time to explain to the newcomers about our night event. We went to the same room in the morning, the one with the family three. And the way the kids explained to them all the things that had happened? They told them about Danielle being Harry's family, the quiditch game and the horses.

"Ok, so who are the captains of the teams?" Dan asked.

"My beautiful and fair maiden, would you like us your noble servers to be the captains of the team?" Fred asked. They had been like this all the time and Dan kept blushing every time they said something like that. 

"So how are we going to pick the teams because If Remus doesn't play we are going to have one team with 6 people and the other with 5," Bill said.

"We'll have the team with 5 and Sirius's team will be the one with 6," Ron said referring to his team with Dan. Dan smiled.

"Sirius starts picking," she said.

"Ok, well as Ron and Harry don't want to be in my team I pick Tonks," I said and Tonks went to my side. Harry was looking at me with a guilty face.

"Ron," Dan said.

"Bill," I said.

"Harry," Dan said.

"Charlie," I said.

"Gred," Dan said.

"Her... wait a minute, who is Gred?" I asked.

"Well, both of the twins," Dan said.

"But maybe I was going to pick one of them," I said.

"No, you weren't you were going to pick Hermione," She said.

"Cheater," I muttered. After finishing the picking the teams were like this:

**DAN´S TEAM**: Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Dan (duh)

**MY TEAM:** Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and me (duh ... again)

Dan's team was on their side of the field.

"Are we going to pick team names?" Remus asked me. He was the referee.

"I don't know ... wait a minute ... HEY DAN, COME HERE!!!" I shouted.

She came running and stopped in front of us, " What's up?" 

"Well, are we going to pick names for the teams?" Remus asked her.

"I don't know," she looked at me, "Do you want to put a name on your team?" she asked. me.

"Yeah but nothing like the fluffy's or stuff like that," I said.

"Ok then," she left to her side of the field and I went to mine.

** SIRIUS´S SIDE OF THE COURT (SIRIUS´S POV) **

"We have to pick a name for the team," I said to the rest of the team.

"How about the Skie dancers?" Ginny said. Tonks glared at her.

"Nope," Tonks said.

"The broom's wings," Ginny tried again.

"No, definitely not," Tonks said.

"The Pegasus?" She tried once more.

"Nope," Tonks denied again.

"The clouds?" Ginny said once again.

"NO! Ginny stop right now," Tonks said.

"Well, let's think of a cool name," Hermione the peacemaker said.

"How about the thunders?" Bill said.

"Too common," Charlie said.

"The dragons," Hermione said and Charlie smiled at her. She blushed furiously. **Note to self:** Talk to Ron about his brother and Hermione.

"Nah kind of boring," Tonks said.

"Well, then How about 'The team who's going to beat Dan's team'?" I said desperately.

"Not bad," Bill said.

"I kind of like it," Charlie agreed.

"Yeah it's ok," Tonks said.

"How about we change 'Dan's team' for the name they put to their team?" Hermione asked and we all agree.

** DAN´S SIDE OF THE COURT (DAN´S POV) **

"Ok so, we have to pick a name," Harry spoke.

"Yeah," I said.

"How about the beautiful maiden's team," Fred said charmingly. This guy never gave up.

"No let's try something cooler," I said changing the theme.

"How about the supper canons?" Ron asked. He had a weird obsession with The Chudley Canons.

"No," George said. 

"The ass kickers," Fred said.

"Nope," George said.

"The prank makers," Fred said.

"No," George said again.

"The team who's going to kick Sirius's team ass?" Fred tried one more time.

"I kind of like that," Ron said.

"Yeah, it's kind of new," Harry said.

"Yeah, and it's totally original," George said.

"How about we change 'Sirius's team' for the name they put to their team?" I suggested.

"Beauty and Brains, a totally wicked combination," George said smirking at me. **NOTE TO SELF:** I have to stop blushing!

"Ok, lets go with Remus," We all stood up and went to the area were Remus was. The soon-to-be-losers-team was coming our way to obviously tell their name.

"What are the names?" Remus asked us.

Sirius grinned at me and said, "Ladies first." But well I couldn't say it first.

"No thanks, you go first," I said with a nervous smile.

"I insist,"

"No Sirius, honestly you go first,"

"Ok both teams do it at count of three," Remus the peacemaker said "One, Two, Three..."

Silence.

"You are cheating you had to say your team's name!!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah right you didn't say anything as far as I remember!!!" I answered. 

"Dan, I need you to say your team's name before me because I need your name to complete my team's name!!!"

"But I need your team's name too!!!" 

"Children please," Remus said in a mocking tone "Why don't you write your team's name in a paper and then handle it to me and then I will say both names. Is that understood?"

"Yes," We both said.

"I hate when you talk to us like **WE** were children." Sirius said crossing his arms. 

 "You are," Remus muttered. "Well anyway write the names,"

After we wrote our team names we handed our papers to Remus. He read Sirius's paper first and a smile was draw in his face. Then he read my team's name and he burst out laughing. Ok, our name wasn't **THAT** funny.

"So what's the joke?" Tonks asked. Remus gave her the papers and the reaction was the same.

"Come on tell," Fred said.

"You both have the same name," Remus simply said.

"Well, almost the same name," Tonks said and she gave us the papers.

**SIRIUS´S PAPER**: "The team who's going to beat (Dan's team)."

**MY PAPER**: "The team who's going to kick (Sirius's team) ass."

"Oh," I said.

"You have to change your name," Sirius said like as if he was some sort of king.

"What?"

"Yeah you have to I mean you obviously copy our team's name so you have to change it,"

"I'm so not going to change MY team's name. How do I know you weren't the one copying our name?"

"I was not the one who copy,"

"WAS TOO!!"

"WAS NOT!!"

"WAS TOO!!"

"WAS NOT!!"

"WAS TOO!!"

"WAS NOT!!"

"WAS TOO!!"

"WAS NOT!!"

"STOP!!" Ok, Tonks lost it. "We both are going to change the team's name,"

"But..." Sirius tried but...

"**NO**. I honestly don't want to hear it and you know something you're not going to make the team's name no, no, no not at all!!" Tonks's hair was red now. "Sirius our team is the black team," she turned to me and I stepped back one-step for security reasons. "And your team is going to be the white one, ok?" before we could say something she interrupted us again. "No, no, no I don't care if that is ok with you. Everybody on the field, **NOW.**"****

"Sir, Yes sir," We said and went to the field (I put that because of the other fic sooooo go and read it. After you review this one ok *puppy eyes* and maybe then the other fic too).

We finally got to play the game. The positions were, in Sirius's team, Hermione, Tonks and Sirius were the chasers. Ginny was the Keeper. Bill was the beater and Charlie was the seeker. In my team the positions were: Fred was the beater, Ron was the keeper, Harry was the seeker, and George and me were the chasers. This was going to be fun.

At the beginning Sirius's team got the luck. They got the quaffle. Tonks got the quaffle and started coming towards us. "Tonks got the quaffle!!" Remus said. Fred hit the bludger and kicked Tonks out of her broom. 

"But Fred I think, kicked her out of her broom," Remus said and then he added. "Sorry it's valid," he said to Tonks.

 Sirius quickly went to get the quaffle but George already got it. "George, I think got the quaffle he's going to the other side with a very amazing speed," George went wonderfully to the other side of the court. He threw the quaffle "He throws the Quaffle...(suspense) and made the first point to the white team!! The Whites got 10 points." 

"Now Ginny got the quaffle and she quickly sends it to Hermione," Ginny passed the quaffle to Hermione. Hermione went until the half of the court and the she passed the quaffle to Sirius. "Sirius got the quaffle and he is getting nearer to Dan's post," He went to our post and when he was about to score Ron came out of nowhere and he stopped the quaffle just in time. "Sorry Sirius, probably next time," Remus said. Sirius glared at Remus and then he cursed loudly. I gave him wink when he looked at me.  He kept watching in my direction, glaring at me of course. 

"Sirius I think you should look at other things in the field," I said and a bludger almost hit his head. With his distraction I went down to catch the quaffle that Hermione had recently let go. I got the quaffle and George came to me like a bodyguard. He went in front of me and then when I looked to the Black's side the three chasers where coming to me in a not very ... uhm.... peaceful? Way. "The Blacks are getting close to Dan and George and they are NOT looking very happy either," 

A bludger came to us courtesy of Bill. "An excellent shot of Bill's," Remus said excitedly. After I glared at him he added, "Sorry Dan." I passed the quaffle to George and we split up. George went to the right and I went to the left. Sirius followed me and Hermione and Tonks followed George.

 Fred shot a bludger to Sirius and he evaded pretty well. "Both teams have their chasers divided. Sirius and Dan are in the left and the other three are with the quaffle in the right side of the court," Remus kept saying. Then I saw that Hermione got the quaffle after kicking George in his ... lower region... that must of hurt. He went down. "Hermione has let her violent side get out and has kicked George in some place that no man in the world would like to be kicked in."

Sirius had not seen this because he has his back to them. Hermione threw the ball to Sirius (he was closer to the field and Fred was hitting to them the bludgers [YEAH BOTH OF THEM]) after she screamed to Sirius when he was about to turn. I did the only thing that could kept him distracted enough for me to get the quaffle and get out of there, and with some luck score. 

Well you want to now what I did? I kissed him. In his mouth, open lips. Yum. Did it work? Hell yeah. He was in a state of shock after we separated. I left it like that and got the quaffle. Everybody seemed to be in trance. I went to the Black's post and scored. Two times. Remus had stopped saying about the game he was shocked too. After he got over it he continued. "Well ... uhm ... this was interesting. Dan has scored twice? After she ... uhm ... distracted (What a distraction!! George exclaimed). Sirius. Now the quaffle is in Dan's possesion and she is going to score again if Ginny doesn't snap out of her trance." She didn't "Whites score," 

Then the other team went a little harder on us. They made it seven times.  But we didn't let them go with it. We scored 6 times and Harry had almost got the snitch. So in the end we were 100 to 70. In this moment Sirius got the quaffle and George went to get it back. Tonks was after George and Hermione was trying to 'distract' Ron. 

"Hermione we are on the play stop bugging me!" Ron kept saying.

"Oh, for the love of God Ron," She said and then she 'distracted' him. I am a very, very bad influence on these kids. Harry started laughing hard. Sirius didn't stop to see what had distracted Ron but I punched him before he scored. Then while he was rubbing his nose he glared at me and then looked at Ron. 

"You are a very bad influence on the kids," He said. What can I say? Great minds think alike?  He went down to get the quaffle and I went after him. I kicked him this time and he pushed me back. I grabbed the quaffle and he grabbed the other side. I pulled the quaffle. He pulled the quaffle. He pulled the quaffle once again. "This is like a kids game isn't it?" Remus said. And I did a very bad thing. I pushed the quaffle. You can imagine yourself what happened. Sirius fell, with the quaffle. CRAP. I went down to get it and then I didn't wait for him to mount the broom again. "Sirius has fall and Dan is now in possession of the Quaffle," 

I went to the other side of the court with George, Tonks, Hermione and Sirius who was left behind. Tonks caught up with me and pushed me with her shoulder. "Tonks tries to get the quaffle..." I pushed her back. " ...Dan answers..." She was going to push me again but I went up so she lost balance and she almost fell. "Tonks tried again but she almost fell of her broomstick," Hermione stood and some distance from me, but Sirius, he just doesn't understand. 

"Sirius now tries to get the Quaffle," He came to me but instead of pushing me he grabbed my broom. And of course I couldn't move." He grabs Dan's broom..." I tried and tried but I couldn't. I was going to pass it to George but Hermione and Tonks got him. I turned to Fred to tell him to shot them a bludger but Fred was having a war with Bill and the bludgers. I turned to Harry but Harry was going to the ground following the snitch followed by Charlie. "The snitch has appeared!!" Harry had a very nice distance from Charlie and a very short distance between him and the snitch. But Bill had to notice him. He threw one of the bludgers in a perfect shot. He was going to nock out Harry. "Excellent shot from Bill again,"

Harry stopped before the bludger pass. He didn't get hit. But while Harry stopped Charlie continued so the nice distance was out. Charlie was closer the snitch than Harry was. "Now the situation changes, Charlie is closer to the snitch but Harry is coming fast to get back the lost distance," Harry was going down fast trying to get Charlie. He had some advantage because of his broom. When he was next to Charlie and they were almost touching the snitch when the whistle sounded. We all turned to see Remus but he was looking at the castle. I looked at the front doors. And I saw Mrs. Weasley making signs for us to come there.

"We finish this in other time," I said hopefully and went down fast. Something had happened. I could bet on it. The kids, and the rest came down behind me. I attracted the balls with a spell and then I put them in their place. I looked at Mrs. Weasley and she turned to me.

"We better get inside," She said and she got into the house very quickly. We all followed her and when we got in Mr. Weasley was with his head in the fire, he was talking with some one using the floo powder. He got out of the fire and he made me signs to come to him.

"Professor Dumbledore is in the fire he wants to speak to you," Arthur seemed confused by something. 

"Grandpa?" My grandfather came into view.

"Hello child," He was tired, I could see it in his eyes. 

"How's the mission?" 

"You were right, there's nothing we can do about it" That was the thing that made him look tired. "I don't know if we are going to have the luck in our side,"

"Don't worry we will find a way. Are you coming here now?"

"In a couple of days. There is the other thing. I wish that you could speak with Harry about it," He was looking me in the eyes with full sadness.

"Ok I will. Should I tell him alone?" He nodded. "Is everybody ok there?"

"Only two aurors have injuries but nothing that we can't deal with," He looked at one of his sides. "Alastor asked me to say hi to you," I smiled at him 

"Tell him hi for me too," I remembered something "Is it safe?" then I added "Here?"

"In some ways yes. I need you to watch your surroundings more carefully." Always with the cryptic wasn't he? "I better be going now," He smiled at me with at smile that didn't come to his always-twinkling eyes.

"Ok Take care ok?" 

"Always child," And with a pop we lost connection. 

"Is everything all right?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah, it is," I put a fake smiled and then faked a yawn "I'm going to sleep I'm a bit tired,"  I said goodnight to everybody and I got out of the room followed by the suspicious looks of the three kids (Harry, Mione and Ron). I went in direction of my room. I got into it and I went to the huge portrait of my mom, my dad, both of my grandparents and me. My mom smiled at me and I smiled her back. My dad on the other hand winked at me and waved me with his right hand. 

"Are you going to let me in?" I asked to Dumbledore. He looked at me and gave me the same sad smile that the real Dumbledore had gaiven me minutes ago. Then he looked at my mother and she nodded at him. 

"Why do you want to pass Danielle?" He asked me "It's been a long time since you went there last time,"

"I know. I just need to know something... Please open the door," I pleaded .

"Just remember Dan, you will not always see what you want to see and nothing is for sure," My mom said to me in her always-apprehensive tone. I didn't listen to her as she would have wished I did.

The door opened and I went trough the hidden corridor. I went running. In the end there were thousands of books making the walls of the tower. This was the only corridor to the top of the north tower better known as the wind tower. I looked at the sky. It was clouded. 

 I extended my hand out of the window and I looked into the clouds and then I said, _"Movatoclobe."_   I pronounced the spell and the clouds began to move, letting me see the stars. 

**SIRIUS´S POV**

Things weren't fine. Dan had left too quickly to be tired. I turned to Arthur. He was looking silently the floor.

"Arthur, are you sure everything is ok?" he looked at me and then he gave me a nervous smile

"Yes, of course, everything is fine," Then he added, "Professor Dumbledore and the Order will be back in a couple of days. Now Molly dear I am going to bed," He went off.

"If you like you can go and clean yourselves and I will make dinner," We nodded and went to take a shower. When we went down we ate silently and then we went upstairs again to bed. After five minutes in my room Harry came.

"Is everything all right?" 

"What was the mission about Sirius?" 

" I ...erm.. I can't tell you Harry,"

"Why not?" He asked me frowning.

"Because,"

"I had a nightmare last night," Now I got the point of the questioning.

"Of Voldemort?" It was my time to question him.

"Yeah," 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I forgot!" He tried to explain then he looked strait to me "I think it has something to do with the mission that is why I'm asking you what the mission was all about,"

"They were going to take Azkaban," I explained to him.

"They what?!!" 

"They discovered another scape,"

"How do you know?"

"Dumbledore discussed with some of the Order. The information about it wasn't clear."

 "Why was Mr. Weasley nervous?" 

"I don't know, that's what's keeping me concerned," I didn't want to add the lack of information we have.

"Dan wasn't tired when she got out," It was more an affirmation than a question.

"No, she wasn't" then I remembered, "What was the dream about?"

"I was in a room but this time it was very simple, didn't have chairs, tables, fireplace, windows.... Voldemort was so mad, I've never felt him so mad before. I guess the mission went fine," He yawned.

"You better go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning," He nodded and before he was out I added, " If you have another dream you can always wake me up, unless it's a dream about cats , dogs, any type of animals or stuff like that...."

"G' Night Sirius," He said going out.

"G' Night kid," And I went to bed and when I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**HARRY´S POV**

I went out of Sirius's room and I bumped into some one. It was Dan.

"Sorry Harry didn't see you there," She said quickly. "G' Night!"  

"Hey Dan!" I said before she left.

"What?" When I looked in her face I saw her cheeks marked with tears and her eyes were kind of red.

"Why were you crying?" 

"I wasn't" She lied. "Well I better go Harry, I'm a bit hungry. I forgot that dinner remember?" I nodded and before I said goodnight she left. I was going to return to Sirius's room to tell him what happened but then I decided I better tell him in the morning. I went back to my room and went to sleep.

****

OK THAT WAS IT FOR THE YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I POSTED YESTERDAY ANOTHER FIC CALLED EXODUS ( USED TO BE FROM DONDON BLACK)

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ANNE ( v )79**


	6. Interference

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fanfiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

**CHAPTER IV: Interference**

This was not going to happen. I would not let this happen. 

I went to the Weasley's bedroom. I knocked the door and I heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Come in,"

I came in as she had indicated. "Sorry If I woke you up,"  

"Oh, Dan, It's you! Is anything wrong darling?" Mr. Weasley asked me looking at my red cheeks.

"No. It's nothing. I just have to go somewhere and I wanted you to know that I was going, so in the morning you wouldn't worry," 

"In the middle of the night?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes I have to… uhm… collect some…. Rocks! Yeah I have to collect some rocks, for a potion." They looked confused but I think they bought it.

"Ok dear and when are you coming back?"

"Hopefully in the morning, maybe in the afternoon," I explained. "Well Good Night." 

"Good luck dear," Mrs. Weasley said. I left the room as soon as possible.

I went running through the fields. I went to the stables. 

"Silver," I hissed "Silver come on!" The unicorn went out of the stables. "Thanks," I touched her neck. "I need you to make the sign and warn Albus ok?" She nodded and she started running to the woods. Then with a silver flash she disappeared. I looked at the sky again.

"Levatus muevis jor" I muttered and I extended my hands. Soon some lights of different colours began to surround me. I started moving and then I disappeared. I appeared in front of a house. The lights turned down and I looked to the street. There were a hundred men with black hoods. "Death Eaters," I muttered.

"Weird form of appearing girl," One of the hooded men said. He was in the middle of them all, I couldn't see he's face and neither could I recognize his voice.

"Weird form of dressing," I said sarcastically. "Did your mom never teach you how to dress in matching colours?" 

"If I where you I wouldn't be speaking to my lord that way, girl." A woman next to the man yelled to me.

"So Voldy has decided to get out of his cave?" I mocked them.

Then the door behind me opened and I didn't look back. My grandfather was next to me and Moody was on my other side. Most of the members of the Order were there.

"I told you to not get out of the house Dan" Dumbledore said to me. Then he stepped forward. "I told you not to come Tom," '_He knew this was happening_?'  

"Yes, I know but why would I, Lord Voldemort obey you?" Voldemort put down the hood. That's when I saw him for the first time. His hair was black as night and was really long. His face was snake type. His eyes were green. But not an emerald green but a very weird kind of green that was mixed up with red.  He was looking at my grandfather with hate in his eyes. 

"I didn't order you, I asked you," My grandfather kept his calm voice.

"I didn't know you would bring your family to your last battle Albus," Voldemort said looking at me. The Death eaters were whispering with each other about the comment. Then he added "So much like her father," He smirked and the whispering increased a little more. "But the spirit of her mother. Don't worry sweet heart you will be with them soon enough." He put out his wand and he said the killing curse pointing his wand at me "Avada Kevadra" The green light came hurtling towards me.

I closed my eyes and then I concentrated. "Elimiato." I said and the green light disappeared. The death eaters began to back of and some of them disappeared. Fury was radiating from Voldemort's face.

"It takes a little bit more to kill me Tom," I hissed his name like venom. Voldemort disappeared and all the death eaters went with him. Somebody grabbed my arm but before I could knew whom it was I fainted. 

I woke because someone was screaming. I put some clothes I had near me, grabbed my wand and went running down stairs. The kids were there all with their sleep gowns, or pajamas. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there too. Tonks and Remus came behind me. I looked at the entrance and Dumbledore was there with worry in his face. I looked then at Moody who was magically carrying a body, a girl's body. Dan.... 

"Dumbledore what happened?" I asked him.

"Is nothing Sirius she will be alright. She just made a spell she shouldn't have," He looked at Moody. "Take her to her room." Then we noticed the members of the Order that were hurt. "I will take you to your rooms so you can rest and get some assistance." He turned to Molly, "Molly dear would you please call Poppy, she has to come with Severus and call Mandieta too. Tell them to come and tell Mandieta to bring some of the healers of the order." He went after Moody. Molly went running to the owlery and Charlie and Bill went with her. 

"Sirius what happened?" Harry whispered to me.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know," I whispered back and then before he could ask me anything I went with Kingsley to ask him what had happened. He was talking with some wizards of the order. They looked at me with a concerned look. "Kings what happened?" He looked at me with a troubled expression. Remus and Tonks came and before they could ask anything.

"Why don't we go for a cup of tea?" Kingsley asked us. We got the hint and we went with him followed by the curious glances from the golden trio. We entered the kitchen and we found Bunster sobbing sadly in the table.

"The la...La... Lady... poor ... poor.... poor little lady!" He continued sobbing while another elf rubbed his back. 

"The lady will be fine Bunster, she always gets better." Then he noticed our presence and they went off. Another elf came to us.

"What can Pinky do for you?"  She asked with an almost normal voice.

"Would you please get us some tea Pinky" Remus asked the little elf. 

"Of course I will be delighted to do so." She went to make some tea. We switched some curious glances while she was making the tea and finally she came to us with a tray. Kingsley got the tray and went out of the kitchen. We followed him. He opened one of the unknown doors and we went inside. The room was as normal as a muggle living room can be. We sat down and we served some tea, Remus, Tonks and I giving furtive looks at Kingsley. 

"Well I guess you want to know?" He looked at us and we all nodded "Well, how do I start?" He looked at the wall "We were on the mission; we took Azkaban without any problem. We got the ones that were trying to escape. We've already sent them somewhere else," He passed one of his hands through his hair. "The problem was that we discovered Fudge." 

"How is that you discovered him?" Remus asked with out moving his eyes from Kingsley

"He was helping the death eaters," Tonks intervened. Kingsley nodded 

"Dumbledore talked to some Aurors of the ministry who were in the order and we have him locked in another jail. We weren't hurt, only a few bruises, nothing serious. We went to the meeting point to spend the night and we were thinking of coming back to this manor tomorrow," He looked at his clock "Or should I say today. Dumbledore talked to Mr. Weasley and to Dan and everything was fine. But about three hours later a unicorn appeared in the house. Everybody was in an obvious shock but Dumbledore muttered to the horse 'she shouldn't have come' at first I didn't understand but then I knew who 'she' was,"

"Dan" I interrupted. He nodded again.

"We heard somebody outside so we looked through the windows. There she was talking to Voldemort. Dumbledore came out and we followed him. Dumbledore said something to Voldemort and Voldemort started talking about how Dumbledore shouldn't have come with his family. We didn't know that he knew about Dan and neither the death eaters by their expressions. Voldemort attacked Dan with the killing curse and before it hit her she closed her eyes and muttered a spell. The killing curse vanished. Voldemort left after that. Dumbledore was going to say something to the child and she fainted. Moody hurried to the girl and he said to Dumbledore that we had to hurry before it was too late. We came here and ... you know the rest," 

"There's a spell to stop the killing curse?" Tonks asked.

"No there isn't," Kingsley looked at Remus expectantly. Remus looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"She's.... She's a.... She's a creaspell!" Kingsley nodded. "But I though the last one was seen a hundred years ago... maybe even more!!" Tonks and I looked at him looking for an answer. But he wasn't the one who gave it to us.

"I'm glad that you noticed about my granddaughter's unique power," Dumbledore said from the door.

Ok I know ..... what's a creaspell?!  Don't worry you'll find out about this in the next chap. Now here comes the bad news. I'm going to update a little slower this story, because I want to focus in Exodus and in The End of Days.  I will see if I can update faster but I don't promise anything. 

ANNE( v )79


	7. Creaspell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fanfiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

**Thanks:**

**Samantha W:** Thanks I'm very glad you like the chap…

**Lockipoo: **Here's  chap 7 !!!!!****

**Keep sending reviews!!!!!**

****

****

****

****

****

**CHAPTER VII: Creaspell**

"I'm glad that you noticed about my granddaughter's unique power" Dumbledore said from the door.

Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and I looked at Dumbledore with surprise.

"How's..." 

"Dan's fine. Severus gave her a potion to make her feel better. Tomorrow she will surely be as good as new," Dumbledore smiled to us "But I guess that if I'm right and Kingsley told you about what happened you must want to know what she did back there?" 

"Remus told us that she was a creaspell" Tonks intervened.

"Yes she is." He sat down and he smiled proudly "The only one _discovered_ in the world. We discovered she was a creaspell when in her six birthday cookies came out of nowhere when she joked saying there should be a spell to make the clouds to rain cookies instead of water. I remember the spell clearly....... galle aparca." He smiled with melancholy.

"What's a creaspell?" I asked with curiosity.

"A creaspell are persons that only with a little bit of concentration can make unknown spells, created by them, without a wand," Remus explained. "But the last creaspell discovered was found a hundred years ago, maybe more,"

"That's how she stopped the killing curse?" Tonks asked.

"Yes" Dumbledore replied.

"But then why is she sick right now?" 

"The energy that she used to stop such a powerful spell was drained from her. She knows that she shouldn't be creating those kinds of spells if they aren't absolutely necessary. She can get herself killed by the lack of energy." He said sadly.

"Where does the creaspell's power come from?" Kingsley asked Dumbledore.

"It comes from the vital strength of the person" Remus replied.

"No, no, no does it comes from the family or it is by pure chance?" Kingsley asked again

"It comes from the family" Dumbledore replied this time.

"But why her?" I asked. After receiving the confused glances I added, "Why does she have the creaspell power and the rest of her family don't?"

"How are you so sure that no one of her family has the creaspell power too?" Dumbledore replied with a question with his blue eyes twinkling.

"Because we haven't heard that _you_ are a creaspell and if you were it would probably be in the books they have about you, nor your daughter because if the daughter of Albus Dumbledore had some rare power that could match her father's then it would be one of the best of the news 'Dumbledore's daughter has as many power as her father ... if not more'" I explained the last part as reporter.

"I'm not her only family, Sirius" He said calmly.

"Then it comes from the Flamel side?" I wondered aloud.

"You could say so" Albus replied

"Then why haven't we heard of any of the Flamel´s being a creaspell?" Tonks asked

"Maybe because you've looked in the wrong places. Because there's one alive that no one knows about the creaspell power he has," Dumbledore smiled warmly at us. "Well I'm a bit hungry I think that Kingsley is too! Why don't we go to eat something and you lot can go to sleep"

"Ok," Kingsley and Dumbledore went off to the kitchens. Tonks, Remus and I went to our rooms. As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.

****

I woke up with a terrible headache. I rubbed my head and I opened my eyes. I was in my room. But there was something different in it. I looked around and I saw my grandfather sleeping soundly in the couch I had next to the window. 'Why did he sleep in my room?' I thought.

"Because I wanted to ask you as soon as you woke up, why did you go to the tower when I've told you many times not to go there," My grandfather said with his eyes closed. He opened his blue eyes slowly and he yawned.

"Morning." I said as he hadn't told anything. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine Dan and you?" He smiled and he sat in the border of my bed. 

"Fine ... I guess" I replied.

"Now answer my question Dan." He said calmly.

"I needed to know," 

"You could just have asked me," He told me with his grandpa's smile.

"You wouldn't have answered me with the whole truth and you know it." I was starting to get mad at him. "You would have never told me the truth because you knew that if you told me I would try to stop it!" Before he could say something I continued. "How could you do that?!" 

"Do what, dear?"

"Not... tell me" I muttered, "You were going to kill yourself!" I said.

"I didn't have..."

"You didn't tell me because you already knew what was going to happen if you stayed there. You knew he came to kill you and he would have succeeded if I had stayed here as you asked me to," 

He moved next to me and he put me in his embrace as he had so many times before. "I never tried to leave you alone Dan," He whispered to me. After a couple of minutes sobbing he finally spoke. "I think it's time Dan, it's time to reveal yourself to the others," I put out of his embrace and he smiled at me.

****

We were eating when Dan and Dumbledore came in. Dan sat at her usual spot and Dumbledore sat next to her. I moved to the empty spot next to her. She put her eyes out of her recently served food she looked at me and she smiled. 

"What's up?!" 

"Nothing as far as I know," I replied and I piled some food on the empty plate I had in front of me. "Are you feeling ok now?" I asked her.

"Of course I feel fine Harry," She said grinning and then she added. "I just needed a little rest"

"I've never seen so many people worried because a person just needed a little rest," I muttered.

"You know them they all make a huge scandal for nothing" She kept grinning. 

"Hey Dan pass me the butter would ya?!" Moody asked Dan. Dan grabbed the plate of the butter and he passed it to me and I passed it to Moody.

The rest of the breakfast was in that way. Me asking question of Dan and she answering them in a way that left me with no clue of what had happened. When I was about to go to my room and everybody was going to do their stuff some one grabbed my arm. It was Dan. She smiled at me and with her head she made a sign for me to follow her. I follow her through the stairs and we made it to a room. In the room there was already some one else. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus.

"Hello Harry come in." I was still outside. I got in and I noticed that the room wasn't anything out of the extraordinary. The only thing that made it special was a painting next to the bed that was a huge portrait: there was a woman, three men and a girl. Two of the men I already knew who they were. One was Dumbledore himself and the other one was Nicolas Flamel. The girl was a younger version of Dan. And the man and the woman I suppose they were Dan's parents.

"Welcome to my room," Dan said grinning. I smiled back at her.

"Harry why don't you sit down?" Dumbledore said motioning to the chair next to him. I sat down and Dan sat over the bed. 

"Harry, we have to tell you something" Dan started seriously. I nodded for her to move on "In the Flamel´s family there is a very...particular.... you could say, gift. Not everyone in our family possesses it though. Your father didn't possess this ...gift, neither my father. But we possess it," She stopped and she looked at Dumbledore. He nodded and continued for her

"The gift Dan is talking about is the creaspell" 

"What is a creaspell?" I asked loudly enough for all of them to hear.

"A person who is capable of the creation of new spells without the need for a wand" Dan said with somewhat bore. "That's the book's definition," 

"And I can do that?!" I said with excitement.

"With a little bit of training you could," Dan replied me. "That's the point in all this.... when you come back to Hogwarts you training is going to begin."

"Plus the oclumency lessons?" I asked. 

"Plus the oclumency lessons," Dumbledore affirmed.

"But I don't think Snape.."

"Professor Snape" Dumbledore corrected

"I don't think _Professor_ Snape will be very ...._pleased_ teaching me the oclumency lessons," I didn't want to repeat the experience ...believe me.

"And why would that be ...Po- Harry?" Snape's voice came from the door. Sirius tensed right away. Remus looked at Sirius then at Snape. Snape was looking at me but....

"Oh Hi Severus!" Dan stood up and she gave Snape a..... dun dun DUN  ....hug...... Oh My! I don't know what was weirder: Sirius's face or the hug. "Thanks a lot for the potion I owe you one!" Snape did something that I never thought possible....he smiled...... truly smiled.

"That wasn't a problem," Snape said smiling.... see it even sounds perverted. 

"Severus," Dumbledore said as a salute.

"Professor Dumbledore" Snape said nodding in his usual serious face. Then he turned to Moony "Lupin" He turned and without sarcasm our any bad intention he said.... "Black" he had his jaw tense. Moony and Sirius only nodded.

"Well anyway Harry," Dumbledore said interrupting the tension in the air. "Professor Snape will not be able to give you the oclumency lessons." I breathed in relief "you are going to take them from Dan. She will give you the training lessons for the creaspell thing too," 

"So, You're moving to the castle?" I asked Dan.

"Yep!" She said excited "Returning to Hogwarts" She said as she walked out of the room with all of us following her.

****

**My lovely chap 7... here it is I hope you guys like it.**


	8. Gringots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fanfiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

**Reviews:**

**Blank Eyes:** I  really don´t care if this is a Mary Sue...

**LuvAsInfinity****: **Thanks again for reviewing!!

****

**Chapter VIII: Gringots**

****

****

The couple of weeks passed very quickly, filled with Quidditch games with all kind of teams. The members of the order had stayed for a short time, and then they returned to their routines. Moony and Sirius decided to go to Grimauld place and start a recovery of the house. They started by throwing Kreacher out. After that, we knew nothing about what they were doing with the house. They decided to make it a surprise. Dan had been gone too. She went in some weekend trip to find some stuff she needed but she never said what she needed so we couldn´t really figure out what was that all about. She came back very tired. She even slept for a complete day. As for Dumbledore, he came and went. Some times he came for the order meeting sometimes he came because he wanted to.

Ron and Hermione had started again with the bickering sessions. It was getting really exausting to be with them together in the same room. The twins had decided to go to their new store so we almost never saw them. Bill and Charlie had returned to their usual jobs and Ginny was ... Ginny.

Where was I? Oh yeah.. A couple of weeks passed and with that the owls from Hogwarts came with their letters, telling us what the OWLs results were. And that´s were I am now. In the breakfats table with an unopend letter... knowing that my future is in this letter, of course, always hoping that I survive to the final battle with Voldemort. I grabbed the letter with both hands and I looked over to see Ginny jumping from side to side yelling that she was a prefect., Mrs. And Mr. Weaslye hugging each other because of it. Hermione congratulating Ginny and Ron still looking at his closen envelope. Hermione´s voice brought me back to the reality.

"Harry?" I blinked a couple of times and then I looked at Hermione who was looking at me with her eyes wide open as if she was trying to give me some sort of clue.

"What?" I asked normally, I couldn´t understand what she was trying to tell me. She motioned with her head at Ginny who was looking at me as if I was sick. Oh crap... right. Ginny is a prefect. "Sorry" I mumbled then I turned to Ginny and I smiled and she smiled back "Congratulations!" I told her.  She muttered a 'thanks' and everybody turned their attention to the closed letters Ron, Hermione and I had in our shaking hands. Ron was the first opening it. He opened it with his eyes closed and then he open them slowly as if he feared what was inside of the envelope. His eyes wided quickly because of the score and the his lips moved and placed themselves in a goofy grin.

"So?" Hermione asked ansiously. Ron looked at her with the same dorky expression. "Aren´t you going to tell us?" Ron´s grin wided.

"I got 9 owls" He said softly. I don´t know who was happier. If Ron or Mrs. Weasley.  She went to Ron and she have him an bone-crushing hug and she only let him go after he told her he couldn´t breath. Her eyes were shinning with happy tears and Ron was red from embarrasement. After a few moments for us to congrat him and stuff, the awkard silenece fell upon us. The ansios glances were looking at me and Hermione. I decided that I´ll go first. I opened the envelope slowly and instead of closing my eyes I kept them very open for me to not miss anything of the letter. Sirius who was almost next to me stood up and went behind me putting his hand on my shoulder . I took a deep breath. I opened the letter and there it were all the results. I had 9 Owls too.. I looked at the possible careers .. Auror, Mediwizard.... and some others that I didn´t read because I was foucsed on the first of them ... I could be an auror.

I turned my eyes of the paper  and I noticed everybody´s glances on me.

"Come on Har-bear tell us what you got!" Dan said from one of the corners.

"I got 9 too!" I said smiling and I guess I should have look the same as Ron. Sirius gave me a ctushing hug followed by another bone-crushing hug this time from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione´s scores were better than mine and Ron´s, she had said crying that she got 12 Owls. After Ron and I had "borrowed" her letter we noticed that it said that she was the only one with 12 Owls in 3 years. That dinner was the best we had. Dan had decided that for the "celebration" we should have an all you can eat... but without paying. There were all kinds of food and it was marbelous. There were a huge poster saying CONGRATS FOR THE NEW PREFECT , THE SOON TO BE UNSPEAKBLE AND THE SOON TO BE AURORS. I guess you could figure out by yourself ... Me and Ron are going to be Aurors while Mione is going to be a Unspeakble.

Without even notice the night flew by and I woke veeeery early. Today we were going to the Diagon Alley. After I rubbed my eyes a few times I got out of bed slowly and I went to the bathroom. I took a bath and I put some regular clothes, I got out of the bathroom and I heard Ron snooring. I had an idea I went back again to the bathroom and I grabbed a glass, I put some watter in it and I went happily to the room.

"Ron" I called. No answer.

"Ron!!" I tried again but this time I got an answer.

"Mmm?" Ron´s face was hidden in the pillows and the covers.

"Ron!" I repeat for a last time.

"What?" He asked annoyed pulling his head  out of it´s hidding place. I threw him the glass of water. "Why in all the bloody hells was that for?!" The now wet Ron asked while he tried to dry himself with the covers.

"Dunno, I just felt like it," I walked out of the room and I heard a now fully waked Ron yelling.

"I´ll get you for that Potter!"

"What did you do Har-bear?" Dan came out of one of the stairs.

"Nothing," I said with the most inocent face I could manage.

"And you think I´m going to fall for that face," Dan said with her hands on her hips. Then she smirked. "You have to practice."

"What he has to practice?" Sirius asked form behind me.

"His inocent face," Dan replied "He really sucks at it."

"Yeah he does," Sirius smirked.

"Hey!" 

"We better go to eat.. I´m starving!" We hurried to the kitchen and we found almost everyone. The only ones missing were Moony, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. But the last one came through the door after we did.

"Lady?" I whinning voice came from the floor.  Dan turned her head down.

"Oh Hi sugar!" She said happily.

"Morning Lady," The elf looked at us. "What would the man the kid and the Lady want Sugar to do for breakfast?"

"Some toast will be fine for me Sugar," Dan replied with a yawn.

"For me too," Sirius said and he went to his seat.

"And what would you like Har-bear?" Dan asked me.

"Some toasts with jam" I said and I went to sit betwen Sirius and Ginny. Dan took her place on the front of the table. Soon three elves came with our foods.

An hour later we were waiting in the Entrance for Ginny who had went to find some stuff she left.

"Sorry," Ginny said while she came down the stairs. The ones that were going were Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Moony, Dan and I. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to stay.  Dan handed us a sock and we arrived to the Diagon Alley.

"Gringots?" Moony asked and most of us nodded. We went inside of the huge white building, we got attended by a goblin named Crockers. Weird name. Dan laughed for a couple of minutes when he annouced himself, winniing a death glare from the gobling. We had two cars, one group went with Crockers and for Dan´s good she went in the other car commanded by another goblin. The two cars stoped  the first time, Moony´s vault. Crockers opened th vault and Moony grabbed some of the money that was in there. 

The next stop was from Ginny and Ron, The vault was filled with most money that it was the last time. The twins had decided to give the 50% of the money they had made. Ron grabbed some and we left to Sirius vault. He opened it and the money in it was the double maybe the triple of mine. We left to mine and I grabbed enough money to buy all the things I neede and a little bit more for the school year. So the only one left was Dan´s because Hermione had already hers, she had change the muggle money outside. We stoped in front of some weird doors. Crockers turned to Dan.

"Miss Flamel come here" Dan went forward and we went to follow but the goblin stoped us " You must stayed away from the door if you don´t want to die," I saw Dan rolling her eyes and she went to the door, before the goblin had a change to explain her what to do Dan put her thumb on the door and after a flash of light the door opened. It revealed a hallway with 7 doors. Dan turned smiling to the angered goblin.

"Wow." I heard Ron whisper.

"Yeah wow!" I whispered back.

"You really did think that this was the first time I came here?" The goblin glared harder. "You guys can come," We follow Dan. We entered to the chamber / hall. Hermione asked what we all wanted to ask.

"What is behind those doors Dan?"

"The family´s fortune," Dan replied. The four of us widened our eyes and Dan smiled "No money,"

"No money?" Ginny asked.

"Ther is money but not behind all the doors, some have special things my family created," Then she added "Har- bear´s family."

"Really?" I asked with amazement.

****


	9. Returning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fanfiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way, Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix. Everything happens the same way, but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but for a small moment, Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight. I hope everything makes sense. This all happens after the school year ends (July)

****

**CHAPTER IX: Returning**

We spent all afternoon checking the things created by the Flamel´s. Millions of books were there and Hermione was fascinated. We also discovered some potions and other stuff like that. After we left Gringotts we only had time to buy the necessary things for Hogwarts and then we returned to Flamel Manor.

The day we had to go back to Hogwarts had arrived and when I woke up I found some unpacked clothes lying over the chair. I packed mine, dressed, and left the snoring Ron sleeping. I went downstairs and – after finding all the trunks in the Main Hall – went to the kitchen and saw everyone expect Ron of course. I ate everything I could. Two hours later we were ready to leave. I hugged Sirius goodbye, then Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. Dan came with us and Remus and Tonks had been chosen as out escorts for the day. When we arrived at the station Dan separated from our group. We looked for an empty compartment and we shared it with Neville and Luna when they arrived.

Much later, we arrived Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall together and sat at the Gryffindor table, except Luna who sat with the Ravenclaws. Dan was sat next to Dumbledore and was talking politely with Professor Sinistra. Snape kept giving her furtive glances that only I seemed to notice. Professor McGonagall appeared with the hat and the first years and the Sorting Ceremony started with the hat singing his usual song.  I felt some one watching me and I turned to the teachers table. It wasn't Dan it was professor Dumbledore. He winked and he kept watching the first years who were being sorted. Right now they were sorting Hevery, Ismael, into Ravenclaw. After the ceremony was over, Dumbledore stood up and all the stared turned onto him.

"A new year has begun," he said solemnly. "But we shouldn't worry about that...yet. First eat because you are all hungry, and then we will discuss the important matters." Everybody started eating and chatting including all of the professors. After everybody seemed to have finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again. "First of all I want to announce that all of the decrees made by Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor, have been eliminated!" Many cheers were heard in the Hall, including my own. "Secondly, I would like to introduce to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Patterson." A woman next to McGonagall stood up. She was a tall woman – older than Dan – with long black hair. I couldn't see the colour of her eyes from such a distance. There was a polite applause around the Hall. She nodded and she sat down again. "And we will have a new subject for the students of fifth, sixth and seventh years," Dumbledore smiled. "Please let me introduce you to Professor Flamel!" Dan stood up and there was another polite applause. "She will be teaching wand less magic," there were some cheers and some groans at this announcement. Dan nodded as Professor Patterson had done, then she sat down. "Mr. Filch will also wants me to remind you that the list of forbidden things in the hallways has increased once more. To see the list you can go to Mr. Filch´s office," I saw some people rolling their eyes. "Now, I must remind you that The Forbidden Forest is still that ...forbidden. That's a warning for the first years and a reminder to some older students," Hermione, Ron and I grinned. "Well you can go to bed now." The prefects stood up and started leading the first years, and I left Ron and Hermione because they had to lead the first years.

I went to my dorm room and climbed into my PJ's. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. The next morning, I was woken up by some one jumping on my bed. Some one who went by the name of Ron.  "She kissed me Harry!"

"Who?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Who?!" He jumped harder on the bed. "'Mione of course!"                                       

"Mione kissed you?" I asked confused. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!!!" He said desperately. "After we left the first years she kissed me before she went to her room!" That seemed to wake me up. I rubbed my face once again and climbed out of bed and began pulling on a shirt.

"Ok.... so what do you think about that Ron?"

"What do I .... I don't know!" He jumped into his bed and leant back in frustration. "She doesn't act like that Harry!" I sighed. It was true it wasn't Hermione like to kiss a guy, but Ron wasn't just a 'guy'. As far as I knew, they had liked each other since the first year; they just were too stubborn to admit it. What a couple they were!

"I think that you should talk to her,"

"What if she was just – I don't know – what if she was kidding?" Ron asked me highly concerned.

"You are talking about Hermione Ron, remember that!"

"Yeah you're right, she wouldn't do that." He took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm going to talk to her," He headed to the door.

"Ron!"

"Yes?" He turned. I pointed at him. He looked at himself. He was still wearing his pyjamas. "Oh right, thanks Harry"

"No problem" I stood up and grabbed some clothes. "The bathroom's mine!" I ran to the bathroom and I closed the door in Ron's face.

"I'll get you for that Potter!" I heard him whining. I laughed. I dressed quickly and opened the door to find Ron glaring at me. I smiled at him.

"All yours Ronniekins." He pushed past me and slammed the door. "Ron I'll wait for you both in the Great Hall!"

"Ok!" he answered.

I went downstairs and bumped into Ginny. "Morning!" she smiled at me.

"Morning!" she replied. We went to the Great Hall together. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think that Ron would say if I was dating a friend of his?" She asked me.

"Probably kill him why?" She blushed. "Who are you dating?"

"Neville,"

"Neville?" I asked confused

"Yeah, we are kind of dating now."  She blushed again." So what do you think he'll say?"

"Poor Neville is all I have to say" I smiled and she paled. "Just kidding Gin,"

She glared. Neville appeared behind her. They kissed briefly and broke the kiss, both blushing.

"Hey Harry," Neville said normally.

"Hi Neville," I smiled and we all sat down. Ginny and Neville sat together. Ron and Hermione came ten minutes after holding hands. "Morning Mione,"

"Morning Harry," She sat next to me and Ron next to her.

"You guys are together now I suppose," I heard some one say behind me.

"Hi Dan!" Ginny said.

"Gin, Har-bear, Ronniekins, Mione and you are?" She said directing herself to Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom Professor"

"Out of class I'm Dan ok Nev?" He nodded. "You are sixth years right?" We all nodded expect Ginny.

"I'm fifth year," she said.

"Well you all have class with me today and Gin has class with me on Thursday." She smiled excitedly. "I have to leave now; the big table is waiting for me." She went to the table and when she sat down at the table she waved. We waved back.

Professor McGonagall appeared with the schedule.

"What do we have today Harry?" Neville asked.

"We have DADA with the Ravenclaws, wand less magic with the Slytherins," Ron groaned. "And then potions again with the Slytherins," Neville gulped.

"Well is not that bad" Hermione said taking a bite.

"Not that bad?!" Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad that the fights between each other are still alive" I took a bite "Cause if they weren't the foods wouldn't be the same" I took another bite but this time with Hermione and Ron glaring at me and Gin and Neville laughing.

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time causing us to laugh more.


	10. The new Professors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fanfiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

****

**CHAPTER X: The new professors**

"Settle down class" Professor Patterson said softly, her eyes on a book. She looked at us and smiled, which seemed to warm up the classroom.  Considering that we were in the middle of October, it was saying a lot. The class had been normal; Professor Patterson allowed us to use our wands and we had been learning many new spells that we hadn't even heard of before. We learned many things because we had much more time that usual as we no longer had divination or History of Magic.  The professor stood up. "Today I want us to study a subject that you have seen before, but more in-depth. Today even we will not use our wands," we all groaned "We aren't going to use our books either." Most of us smiled. She waved her wand and the curtains closed. "Today I want to review 'werewolves'. I understand that you didn't look at the subject for too long. But I also know that you had a teacher who was a werewolf." She smiled. "First of all what is a werewolf?"

Hermione's hand went up immediately with some other hands including my own. "Mr. Grant!" A chubby boy stood up.

"The werewolves are some sort of wolves, but they are only wolfs for three days in the full moon, the others day of the month they are normal people,"

"Ten points to Ravenclaw." She smiled. "Now let's get you to think ... Are werewolves bad or good?" Most of the students put their hands up, ready to say their opinions. "Mister Longbottom?"  Neville stood up.

"They are good,"

"And that's because?"

"Because..... Because it's.... because it's not their fault that they are what they are!" The professor smiled.

"Does anyone have a contrary opinion to Mister Longbottom?" Neville gulped. Most of the students put their hands down. "Miss Carlton," A girl from Ravenclaw stood up.

"I think that they aren't good as Neville say, I mean they don't have full control of themselves making them a danger to other people," She said seriously.

"Does any one have another point of view or something extra to say?"  Hermione stood. "Hermione?"

"Well the werewolves aren't good," most of us looked at Mione with surprise. "But they aren't bad either. Like Neville said, it's not their fault being what they are," Neville smiled. "But I do think that if the werewolf doesn't take control during the transformation then they are a danger to other people as Fablia said. Professor Lupin took the Wolfs Bane potion to make himself harmless, I think that's how a werewolf should be," Hermione sat again leaving some of us very confused.

"Ten points to Gryffindor and 5 points to Ravenclaw," The professor said simply. She looked for a book in her desk.  She grabbed it and put it in Hermione's desk. "Miss Granger touched the point I wanted to look at,"  She smiled to Mione who blushed. "There's a very important lesson for you to face the world," All of us looked at her expectantly. "There are no good people as there are no bad people. Every good person has something bad within themselves; every bad person has something good within themselves,"

"The world is not black and white it's a mixture of grays," Hermione said softly.

"Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor." She waved her wand and the curtains open again. "Class dismissed!" We all left confused by the exception of Hermione she was just frowning.  We headed ourselves to the Wand less magic class.

Dan was doing great. We had been working on relaxing in the first few classes, then we started on levitating small objects like paper and other stuff like that. Today we were supposed to do something great. At least, that's was the Huffs said.

"Hello Guys how are you?" Dan asked from her desk some students replied some others just limited themselves too sit **coughs** _Slytherins_ **coughs **

"Well today we will start with something a little bit harder, which I don't expect everyone to accomplish." She stood up and waved her hands. The desk in front of us disappeared, leaving all the things on it to fall to the floor.  "Stand up!" She said. All the students stood up grabbing their things. She waved her hands dismissively and the chairs also disappeared. Then some wooden cubes appeared in front of us. They were small. "Grab your cubes!"  We all grabbed them.  "You may sit on the floor. Leave your bags at the back please!" We took the bags to the back of the room, and then we all sat on the floor making a circle. "That's better!" She said excitedly.

"Professor?" A Slytherin sneered.

"Yes Blaise?"

"What do you propose we do today?"

"Make the cubes disappear," She stated. We all looked at her confused. "You can move things, now I want you to make them disappear,"

"And how do we do that Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Relax and imagine the space were the cube is...but without the cube obviously." A cube appeared in front of her. "You can snap your fingers if you want, or clap your hands, or wave them. As you like," She snapped her fingers and the cube disappeared. "Begin!" You could hear the snapping fingers and the clapping in the room, and you could see the constant waving of hands. I waved my hand, but the cube moved. Ron snapped his fingers and nothing happened. Hermione sat with her eyes closed, and every once in a while she would open them and say 'Disappear!', but nothing happened. 30 minutes passed and no one had accomplished the taks. "Ok stop!" We all looked at her. She looked at all the students and her eyes stopped on Malfoy. "Draco, stand up please!" He stood up. She grabbed one of the student's cubes and gave it to him. "Close your eyes!" She instructed and grabbed the cube. "Open them!" He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"And that's helping me how?" She smiled.

She gave him the cube again "You already saw your hand without the cube, just close your eyes again and imagine what you saw before," he closed his eyes but nothing happened. "I know you can do it Draco" He opened his eyes and rolled them He closed them again and from a minute to the other the cube disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly.

"I did it?"

"Yup" She said happily "Now all of you, separate into pairs and do the same thing I just did with Draco. Draco come here"

The class ended and most of the class – including Neville, Ron, Mione and I – had accomplished to make the little cube disappear. We had potions next and during that class, our wand less magic class was discussed the most, with the Slytherins in the discussions too.


	11. Finally

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fanfiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

****

**Chapter XI: Finally**

October and November passed quickly and December started without us even noticing. Dan started to give me private classes, of Occlumency and Creaspelling. I had managed to create three spells. One two make a rope appear... don't ask. Another one too bring my firebolt to me, and the final one was to make objects near me float. Occlumency was easier with Dan, I could relax more. I had a test with Snape, his Legimens didn't work. Sirius had been here twice and today he would be coming. Today was Christmas. He seemed very...uhm...distracted with Dan. They went to Hogsmeade every time he came. Twice so far, obviously. Mione, Ron and I spied on them but nothing serious seemed to happen between them, they just talked.

"Distracted Harry?" Sirius asked coming out from the fireplace. I hugged him.

"Not at all...just thinking."

"Of?" He asked curiously

"Stuff," He nodded absently.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"In a make-out session probably,"

"Ginny?"

"In another make-out session"

"Oh!"

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Harry!"

"Did you get my gift?"

He showed me his wrist. I had gave him a watch.

"Did you get mine?" I nodded.

"I've only read like three pages" He had given me a journal, The marauders journal to be exact. Sirius said that maybe I could get to know my dad more with it. "What did you gave to Dan?"

"Well, I gave her a necklace,"

"A necklace?"

"Yes, a necklace,"

"What kind of necklace?"

"A normal one,"

"With two diamonds and a sapphire in the centre," A voice behind us said. We turned to see Dan. She was looking very nice. Sirius smiled at her, immediately seeing the gift on her neck. "It is beautiful Sirius,"

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled .

"Merry Christmas Har-bear! got my gift?"

I nodded and smirked. "The best collection of dung booms I've ever seen, even the twins would be jealous," She grinned.

"It's an indirect gift to Filch." She smiled falsely.

"I'm a bad influence on you," Sirius said shaking his head. Dan hit his arm playfully, and Sirius passed and arm over her shoulders. He kissed her cheek. Ron and Hermione came from the boys dorms, both a mess.

"Merry Christmas!" Mione said.

"Yeah Merry they are," Ron mumbled and Hermione blushed.

"Thanks for the chocolate frogs Dan!" Hermione smiled at Dan.

"Your very welcome," She looked at the watch in her wrist. "We should go to the Great Hall." We all nodded and headed to the Great Hall.

"...I still don't understand how did you make it stop so quickly..." We heard some man saying and then we heard a woman replying.

"..Easy you let two drop falling and it was..."

"So the old wolf did come after all" Sirius whispered.

"Is that professor Patterson?" Dan asked trying to look at the speakers.

"I think so," Hermione replied

"Neat!"

-------

After the day had passed Ron, Mione, Neville and I returned to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny came running up when we were talking.

"Guys!! Come move your arses!" We went running and we crossed all the castle. We went out following Gin. Then we all saw two shadows of two people. They were Dan and Sirius. And they were kissing.

"Finally!" Ron whispering.

"Yes finally!" A voice behind me said. It wasn't Gin, or Neville, or Ron.....or even Hermione. I knew that voice. I turned and saw Voldemort standing there with 5 Death Eaters. "You couldn't have made your capture easier for me," Voldemort said and I fell into darkness.


	12. Finding Nemo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fan fiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

****

**CHAPTER XII: Finding Nemo**

I opened my eyes slowly still thinking this was some sort of dream. I had kissed Sirius. Not as a distraction or anything like that. I had kissed him. I saw Sirius in front of me with our foreheads together. And I had not just kissed him I had said something before...I had said the 'L' word.

"I love you too," I sighed in relief. "What did you think I was going to say, huh?" He grinned. I cuddled in his strong arms. Perfect just perfect.

"Black! Dan!" I heard someone's voice coming from down the corridor. Snape came running to us.

"What do you want Snape?" Sirius tensed. Snape glared but ignored him and headed toward me, but then he noticed Sirius's arms around me possessively.

"Voldemort kidnapped your godson Black," Snape hissed. That did it. Sirius' arms left my waist and he grabbed Snape's collar.

"If this is some twisted joke..."

"I came here to look for you," Snape sneered at him. "Dumbledore sent me."

"When did this happen?"

"An hour ago, or so Dumbledore thinks," Sirius let go of his collar.

"Let's go to the headmaster's office," Sirius grabbed my hand and we headed to my grandfather's office. Most of the Order was there, and Mrs Weasley was crying.

"He kidnapped Potter's friends too," Severus said behind me.

"We do not know were they are, or where they could be," I heard my grandfather's voice.

"A locating spell?" I suggested.

"We already tried," Alastor told me.

"Who did you try to locate?"

"All of the children,"

"I could try to make one," I suggested.

"No!" Alastor said firmly.

"Why not? Do you have a better idea?" He kept silent. "Let me at least try,"  I asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. If that is your wish, then do it." I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I felt all eyes upon me.

"Buscatu!" Then I felt it. I was in an old room and the wood panelling of the walls could be seen with holes in the walls. I could also see a window. There was a high mountain nearby, and it was very dark. I couldn't see the moon. It was cloudy. I saw Ginny. She was lying on the bed. Next to her was Hermione. Ron was next to me. I couldn't see Neville or Harry. "Where is this place?" I asked then, but it wasn't my voice; it was Harry's. Ron looked at me in puzzlement. "Ron it's Dan. We're trying to look for you, but I need to know where are you," Hermione looked at me and I noticed she had been crying.

"We're near school," Hermione said. "I can see the higher towers from here,"

"I have to go now,"

"No!" Ron said. "Tell Sirius we are in the Shriek--" I opened my eyes suddenly, and found that I was back in the office again

"Where are they?" Mrs Weasley asked quickly.

"Near the castle. Hermione said that she could see the towers"

"Lets send out a search party!" Alastor said and started to separate everybody into groups.

"They're in an old house, with holes in the walls and you can see the higher towers from there"

"The Shrieking Shack!" Remus exclaimed. "You can see the towers from there!"


	13. Morto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fan fiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

****

**Chapter XIII: Morto**

All the order was here and we had used all the magical methods available to be invisible to remain undetected by Voldemort. Rapidly we went into the old house, being careful to not bring any unwanted attention.  My grandfather, Sirius and Remus were with me in the first line, and we saw a few Death Eaters. "Now!" I whispered and all the invisibility spells were removed. A battle began in the entrance of the Shrieking Shack. More Death Eaters came and soon the numbers swelled to two to one in favour of the Death Eaters. After I petrified the last one whom I was fighting, I went up the stairs with some of the Order and I started opening doors while the Order took care of fighting any of the Death Eaters who followed. Finally I found the room the children were in, but Voldemort was there with them, his wand pointed at Harry. "Disfato!" I said softly, pointing at Voldemort's wand. It immediately came to me and I grabbed it.

"Danielle!" He hissed. He waved his hand I was thrown back out of the room, into the corridor wall.

"DAN!" the children screamed.

"If you want to play that way, then bring it on!" I stood up noticing that I had at least two broken ribs. I waved my hands and threw Voldy to the other side of the room. "Come on!" I yelled and the kids ran out of the room, all except Harry. "Harry come on!"

"When is this going to stop Dan? Will he always be following me to try and kill me?"

"Harry you are not ready for this yet, please come with me!"

"No!" He yelled. "I'm going to end this now."

"Harry!"

"Sorry Dan."

"Sorry for what?"

"For this, Telaro!" The door closed in my face.

"HARRY!!" I hit the door a couple of times but nothing happened, I did all the spells that went through my mind but nothing happened.

"Dan!" Sirius shouted as he came up the stairs. He looked at the children and he sighed in relief, but then he noticed Mr. Absent. "Where's Harry?"

"He's fighting Voldemort!" Ginny said. "He slammed the door in Dan's face!" Sirius ran to the door and hit it hard with his shoulder. The door didn't open.

"Apparo!" I reminded myself. They looked at me in a confused way but then I disappeared, appearing the next second in the room where Harry and Voldy were still fighting. "Mind if I join in?" I said receiving their attention.  Harry looked relieved.

"Suit yourself," He said smiling.

"Terrata!" the floor started shaking.  Voldemort and Harry fell to the floor and I followed no long after. "Stupid floors!" I muttered.

"Inflama!" Harry yelled pointing at Voldy with his hand. Voldy was on fire…quite literally. He quenched the fire quickly.

"Guelata!" Voldy screamed but Harry ducked.

"Furrado!" Some sort of fabric appeared and surrounded Voldy, pinning his arms to his side.

Voldy started laughing like a maniac. "Do you think the kid will be able to kill me Danielle? Not really." Harry looked at me uncertainly.

"I trust him," Harry smiled again and walked to Voldemort.

"Morto!" I heard Harry whispering and Voldemort's scream echoed throughout the shack. The door suddenly open and Sirius fell on the floor. I laughed. "Laugh all you want Danielle," I heard Harry hiss. "This is not over yet!" I turned to face Harry; his sparkling green eyes were black. Crap! Voldy had possessed him.


	14. Exacto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fan fiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July)

****

**CHAPTER XIV: Exacto **

"Harry?" I heard Sirius asking nervously. I saw the door open and Dumbledore was there with the children. They all came into the room.

"This will be much easier than I thought," Voldy/Harry hissed again.

"Tom, let him go!" Dumbledore said softly.

"Yeah right!" Harry/Voldy said.

"He will die if he leaves Harry!" I whispered.

"Exactly!" Voldemort laughed cynically. "And no one wants that, right?"

"The ones that want that are already dead, or will be by Friday." I replied coldly.

"Oh, I am so scared,"

"You should be."

"You won't be able to sacrifice Harry." Voldemort said to Dumbledore. "You couldn't last time."

"He can't, but I will!" I said. "Exacto!" I pointed at Voldemort with his own wand and his scream echoed in the whole shack. Harry's body fell to the floor and Sirius rushed to grab him.

"Thank you Dan," I heard Harry's soft voice say. I sighed and then all I saw was black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up with a horrible headache and saw I was in Hogwarts. The Hospital wing to be precise. I saw Poppy on the other side of the room. "Ouch!" I whined and Poppy turned quickly.

"Dan! Finally girl, I was starting to think that you were going to sleep another two weeks!"

"Two weeks?" I asked, extremely concerned.

"Yes. That's what I said before didn't I?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my head.

"Here, Drink this," she said and handed me a vial. "I will call Dumbledore, if he doesn't already know," I nodded and lay on the pillow closing my eyes.

"Oh, headmaster. She's already sleep."

"No I'm not, I was just resting my eyes" I yawned.

"Danielle," I felt some on sitting in my bed, I opened my eyes to find my grandfather smiling. "You shouldn't have done that spell."

"Here we go!"


	15. Dear Hagrid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of this that's why this is fan fiction ok?

**A/N:** by the way Sirius didn't die in the battle with Bellatrix everything happens the same way but Sirius didn't die. He is left unconscious but you already know didn't die but for a tiny moment Harry thinks he's dead and that's why he goes after Bellatrix after the fight and everything makes sense I hope. This all happen after the year ends (July).

****

**CHAPTER XV: Dear Hagrid**

Dear Hagrid:

How are you? How is France and Professor Maxime?

Five months have passed since Voldemort's death. Dan has stayed on as the wand less magic teacher. I don't need Occlumency anymore but I liked it, so she kept giving me lessons in Occlumency and also the Creaspell lessons. Every single person in the school managed to find out about the last battle with Voldemort, and some of the Slytherins were taken out of school.  Hermione and Ron are still together. Dan and Sirius are still together too, and Sirius asked me yesterday about what I thought of having a girl in our house. He's going to propose tonight. Remus has, amazingly enough, started dating our DADA teacher. Fudge was thrown out of the Minister spot and many people had been asking about Dumbledore being the new Minister for Magic, but as he said before he will never leave Hogwarts.

Hermione, Ron and I are getting ready for the last match against Hufflepuff. Hermione has become something like a coach and she thinks about our strategies and other things like that.  Fudge, just before he got kicked out, gave the Order of Merlin first class to me, Dan, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and the Order of the Phoenix were all gived the Order of Merlin, second class. Well I better go; dinner is waiting for me.

Love always,

Harry Potter

****

**THE END........******


End file.
